


Unforgettable

by Lilith606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Background 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, C&R International, Depressed 707 | Choi Luciel, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Saeran - Freeform, Saeyoung, Side Stories, Smut, Spoilers, jumin han - Freeform, yoosung kim - Freeform, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith606/pseuds/Lilith606
Summary: This is a twist and a continuation to 707's route in mystic messenger, that involves elements from different routs and some made up extras that are based on my fanfic "Revenge".This story is a series with many chapters (right now i have 18 planned and no idea how to finish but we'll get there).please read all the warnings in the beginning and in the start note on every chapter since its a very dark fic, and if your'e ok with it, enjoy!





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is an introduction to the story including all the warnings that will be featured in the fic in the fic,  
> PLEASE READ IT BEFORE ENTERING TO AVOID TRIGGERS!

Hello to all of you!

before I start writing this very long fic I wanted to write an intro.

first off:  **TRIGGER WARNINGS:**

this is a very dark fic (I'm not joking I was surprised by myself) and will include many triggers throughout the story.

the warnings will be written specificaly in the start notes of every chapter  so if you are willing to continue please notice those.

the complete list of triggers:

**Rape**

**non-con**

**kidnapping**

**physical and mental abuse**

**post trauma**

**panic attacks**

**use of drugs**

**hallucinations**

**mind breaking & manipulation**

**heart break**

**Suicidal thoughts**

**self harm**

if you are triggered by any of these- please don't read it' its not worth it. stay safe loves and i love you all

also, this story is based on an older fanfic i wrote named "revenge" if your'e interested.

lastly, please don't leave any nasty comments like "hoe" etc or about my English cause Its my third language (it happened so asking in advance- if you dont like anything, just leave). 

Thank you for taking the time to read- and enjoy!


	2. The first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 (morning)  
> Your POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this one! yay! (don't get used to it though)  
> -based on Mystic Messenger by Cheritz-

_Ugh I can't focus again_ , you laid back on your desk chair and brushed your fingers in your hair.

You looked at the scribbled pages in front of you, filled with equations and calculations and sighed- this worksheet is unsolvable, not in your current state anyway.

You got up to make yourself your second mug of coffee this morning, and a glimpse of your reflection in the closed window caught your eye- puffy eyes and pale face, mom would have been worried about you if she was here. Those sleepless nights do you no good but you can't seem to stop this cycle of negative emotions clouding your mind.

"Damn it" _I have to find a way to get back up._

It got better...or some say worse, when you stopped going out and stayed home, but now the loss of human contact is noticeable and you felt like a flower struggling to blossom in the dark. 

You knew you could talk to your friends back at home, but somehow even chatting with them was predictable and boring. 

_Maybe I should download a chat app or something...try to get to know the people in Korea who aren't studying with me in uni..._

after a warm shower and a nutritious meal of instant ramen you sat back in your desk, flipping through your phone, looking for a distraction.  some useless scrolling later on Instagram looking at the luxurious and photoshopped lifestyle of others, your fingers mindlessly reached for the download folder in your phone, trying to find an anime chapter to watch. 

_what's that?_

the most recent download was an apk file in the name "mystic messenger"

_should I...open that? I mean it's already on my phone..._

with a heavy breath, you pressed the touchscreen, and the installation finished in what seems the longest 2 minutes of your life. 

_Let's hope for the best_

you thought and pressed the app icon freshly decorating your home screen.

The app instantly opened a chat room with the username "unknown".

_is that an anonymous chat kind of thing? then why did I have to put an avatar and username?_

UNKNOWN: …Hello…?

the message has cut your line of thought.

YOU: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

_that's a strange thing to say in a chatroom_

YOU: Who are you?

UNKNOWN: I’m sure you’re surprised

UNKNOWN: It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger.

UNKNOWN: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

UNKNOWN: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

UNKNOWN: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

UNKNOWN: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

_that's convenient..._

YOU: First… who are you?

UNKNOWN: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.

UNKNOWN: I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.

UNKNOWN: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.

UNKNOWN: You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;

UNKNOWN: But, anyway…

UNKNOWN: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

UNKNOWN: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

UNKNOWN: But still…

UNKNOWN: I’d appreciate it if you could help.

YOU: Why are you obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.

UNKNOWN: Well… Normal people won’t be able to understand…

UNKNOWN: To be honest, I have a religion.

UNKNOWN: My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.

UNKNOWN: Well, some say that it’s just being nosy.

UNKNOWN: But I’m not like normal people.

UNKNOWN: I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be…

UNKNOWN: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

UNKNOWN: I know the area. It’s developed.

UNKNOWN: Please?

_a religion? well, his line of thought is quite similar to mine in that area... I do want to do some good in this world..even if its just contacting someone about a lost phone..._

YOU: Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

UNKNOWN: You trust me…

UNKNOWN: Thank you!

UNKNOWN: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

UNKNOWN: Found it.

UNKNOWN: < [Address] Clink Link >

_should I go?... I haven't left the house for almost a week now...and I'm starting to run out of groceries...it will kill two birds in one stone._

you clicked the address link.

_huh, it's not so far away, just a bus ride away...and it is a safe area like the unknown guy said..._

you looked down on your desk and seeing all of the work that was waiting for you made you flustered. You got up and packed your laptop and a notebook in your backpack, got your wallet jacket and a pepper spray, just in case. after you changed out of your PJ's you darted out the door, in fear you will change your mind if you'll stay a second longer. 

You took a deep breath of fresh air and quickly went to the bus stop.

* * *

_that's a really nice apartment building_ you thought while looking at the tower across the street, you'd wish you could live in such a place in the future but with your struggles in your degree, this suddenly seems far from you. 

you sighed and stepped to the door, there were no noises from the other side or any light coming out the window. a weird feeling crept up your back and you immediately reached for your phone, your escape from reality.

UNKNOWN: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

UNKNOWN: Is there a password lock on the door?

There clearly was, a huge lock on the handle of the heavy door-someone was paranoid.

YOU: Yes.

UNKNOWN: I’ll send you the digits. Try it.

UNKNOWN: < [Password] Clink Link >

_wait what... where did he get that... wasn't I just supposed to look for the person living here?_

YOU: …Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?

UNKNOWN: Hmm. You’re right!

UNKNOWN: Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.

UNKNOWN: Then ring the doorbell.

_damn right you weren't...ugh what now..._

you ringed the doorbell hesitantly and the lack of response confirmed what you thought- no one was there.

YOU: I don’t think anyone’s inside…

UNKNOWN: Hmm. No choice then.

UNKNOWN: I guess the place is empty.

UNKNOWN: Why don’t you press the code?

YOU: Uhm… Okay. I will.

"Hello...?" you shouted inside before opening the door a bit more

YOU: The door’s open.

UNKNOWN: Good. Why don’t you go inside?

YOU: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

UNKNOWN: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.

UNKNOWN: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

YOU: Then… Alright.

UNKNOWN: Th

UNKNOWN: ank

UNKNOWN: you…

you had a gut feeling that something isn't right but you got this far...might as well leave a note for the owner and also apologize for intruding.

you flicked the lights on and looked around.

the place was tidy but looked like no one has been here for a long time... perhaps they moved to the country unknown was in? or just a long vacation...no one needs their phone THAT MUCH when they're on vacation...

_oh right! the phone!_

you searched on the desk for a sticky note and a pen to leave a note, the guy probably sent the info already so you should write it down and leave quickly.

_what the..._

you held the phone in your hand and it started vibrating and glitching. you tapped a few times on the screen desperately with no effect whatsoever. 

in the last few glitches, you noticed the messages deleting one after the other until the whole chatroom was wiped like nothing ever happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...  
> ~hope you enjoyed (the first few chapters will be an intro to the story)~


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a bizarre morning, you found yourself in a stranger's apartment with no clue of how to continue from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible anxiety and depression triggers.
> 
> -your POV-

_WHAT THE HELL DID JUST HAPPEN?_ you stared at your phone.

a blank screen, that's all that remains from the conversation that led you here. thoughts began to race in your head:

_was it some sort of twisted joke? how could I be so naive and just follow whatever a stranger told me after he didn't even tell me his name? STUPID. STUPID.STUPID._

you dropped to your knees and grabbed your head, the voices running in your head just wouldn't stop,

_that's what father always scolded you about_

you could hear his cold voice clearly now like you did four years ago: "people will keep using you because you just don't think clearly, you never do. how are you supposed to build a life of your own when you can't even judge who is using you. you need to stay at home until you will grow up."

you were 19 then, and he never let you do things your way because he always 'knew better'. he always judged you and corrected you- on your studies, hobbies, choice of friends, taste in music, clothes, etc. you were supposed to be perfect in every way, and once you slipped or messed up, it made him lash out at you or rant you. you hated this life, you couldn't stand them. that's why when the opportunity arose to get a scholarship and study in Seoul, you packed your things and left.

now you've got your own apartment, and you study something that you somewhat interested in. you even concurred to a degree the stress that always accompanied you when you wore something you knew he wouldn't approve, but you knew would look good on you. 

you haven't made friends or gone out yet, but you constantly reminded yourself that it will happen, building a new life takes time.

_right...I shouldn't think that way...no one is going to scold me now...relax ___, breath._

you sat on the floor and placed your head between your knees to try and calm down your racing thoughts.

 _BUT WHAT IF THE OWNER WILL FIND YOU HERE_ the panic crippled back again.

you forced yourself to take 5 deep breaths.  _just breathe dammit._

you looked around again to make sure that you saw everything right when you entered the apartment.

_right. the owner hasn't been here for at least half a year._

after taking a few more breathes you reached for your phone and restarted it. once that was done you tapped the messenger icon again. 

there was no trace to the conversation you had with unknown but another chat room was open.

 _well... I guess that won't hurt... I'm already in a fucked up situation._  

MC has entered the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Failed my midterms fml T_T

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

JUMIN: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

YOOSUNG: I’m still on the list?! +_+

JUMIN: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!

_looks like none of them is that unknown guy,_

ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism.

JUMIN: It’s called recruitment actually.

ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

_looks like its just a normal friend group chat..._

JUMIN: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

ZEN: What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?

JUMIN: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

YOOSUNG: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!

707: Wait!!

YOOSUNG: Why?

ZEN: ??

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

_uh-oh...well it's not like I've done something wrong, besides looking at their private messages..._

you sighed and tried to think on how to explain this weird situation you are in.

JUMIN: MC…?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

YOOSUNG: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!

YOOSUNG: Sevnee do somethign!!

ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I’m searching.

_wait..hacker? searching? wtf_

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

JAEHEE: Yes, I am here.

ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

JAEHEE: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

JAEHEE: but I see something has just happened.

YOOSUNG: omg

JUMIN: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

JAEHEE: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

YOOSUNG: I thought Seven let only us download it?

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

JUMIN: Who downloaded it twice?

YOOSUNG: Not me!

YOU: Hello…

YOOSUNG: Gahhhh it’s talking!!

ZEN: So it’s not two smartphones.

JUMIN: Who is it?

YOOSUNG: Find out what it is!

JAEHEE: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh… ^^; Wait.

ZEN: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP…

707: It’s from Rika’s apartment.

_rika...so that's the owner of this apartment_

YOOSUNG: Rika’s apartment?

JUMIN: Where was it?

JAEHEE: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

YOOSUNG: So it hacked the program, Seven?

707: Yup

YOOSUNG: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!

YOOSUNG: How did you get this app?!

YOOSUNG: Gah~ So scared right now…

_I'd be just as suspicious if I were them ...but they are really spamming the chat I don't know if I should wait until they stop talking and assuming on their own. I mean...breaking in? well I guess it is technically transpassing..but I did have the password ...ugh my head hurts_

YOOSUNG: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

ZEN: Typo

JAEHEE: I assume it was a break in.

JAEHEE: Username “MC”, I recommend that you confess.

ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

JAEHEE: No. But it is good to ask first.

707: Lolol

JUMIN: Quit shitting around.

JUMIN: MC… Who are you?

JUMIN: Reveal yourself, stranger.

JUMIN: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

ZEN: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

ZEN: omg~*so scary*~

ZEN: It might be a girl.

_... seriously?_

707: That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

ZEN: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

YOOSUNG: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

ZEN: Dude. Stawp;;

707: lolol

JAEHEE: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

YOOSUNG: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

ZEN: ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.

YOOSUNG: He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school.

_hmm..so this ZEN is an actor, and that Yoosung is a student. and that person with the username 707 looks like he is in charge of the technical aspects of this messenger or something like that._

JUMIN: Hey.

JUMIN: Don’t get distracted.

YOOSUNG: Oh, right. Username MC…

JAEHEE: … An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

_so, a hacker, a student, and an actor. also, it looks like Jahee is Jumin's assistant?_

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

YOOSUNG: Yeees! Who are u?!

ZEN: Use proper english please.

707: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.

ZEN: …Maybe

ZEN: one of my fans?

you:Reveal yourselves first. I’m the most confused one here…

JUMIN: How fierce.

ZEN: Are you a woman?

707: Zen. Be more serious, plz?

707: And wait a sec on the woman thing.

707: Looking it up.

_a stranger is entering your conversation and all you care about is if its a woman? jeez_

JAEHEE: Such a search violates privacy laws.

707: Ya. I’m only saying I’m looking it up.

707: No evidence that I’m actually hackginh.

YOOSUNG: Seven, that’s obviously a lie. lol

YOOSUNG: And I know that typo’s on purpose.

YOOSUNG: Still…

YOOSUNG: Won’t it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

ZEN: To be honest…

ZEN: I agree with Yoosung.

JUMIN: More like you want to show off who you are.

YOOSUNG: Should we… introduce ourselves?

JUMIN: Are you serious…?

JAEHEE: I think it is a bit too early for that.

ZEN: Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.

ZEN: It’s embarrassing.

YOOSUNG: Zen, you’re so brave!

JUMIN: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

ZEN: No way~!

he sent a photo of himself- white hair, red eyes definitely looks like an actor.

_oh and I will look you up hehe._

YOOSUNG: Omg… a photo too.

JAEHEE: My eyes have been cleansed.

JAEHEE: Wait. I can’t be like this…

JUMIN: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy.

707: Lolol

707: My nickname’s 707.

707: Real name is a secret.

707: Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.

_you're such a good friend 707_

ZEN: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;

707: U don’t care anyways lol.

JAEHEE: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

707:  The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking.

ZEN: Pray, yeah right;;

707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

707: Where I live is also a secret.

_I wouldn't expect otherwise from a hacker_

ZEN: So many secrets;;

YOOSUNG: I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 yrs old.

JUMIN: I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is.

707: So warm and fuzzy here

ZEN: Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?

707: Nothing recent.

707: Oh and also!

707: Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively.

707: You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?

_I have no idea if he's being nice to me or making fun of them, but either way he's kinda funny_

JUMIN: Why did you say that…?

707: Doubted you’d do it urself.

JUMIN: Stop shitting around.

707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

JUMIN: Hey.

JUMIN: Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

707: The cat’s name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

he sent a photo of a black haired guy in a suit- probably jumin- with a beautiful white cat.

707: Oh. U already said lol.

YOOSUNG: That info’s a bit useless…

YOOSUNG: We’re not even close with this MC person yet lol

JUMIN: Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger…

JUMIN: Idiot…

JUMIN: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.

he sent a CCTV screenshot- a guy, a very cute guy, was sitting on a large sofa and holding the white cat by its front legs up in the air.

 _well looks like he was just playing around with it...or not..._ you giggled to yourself over their interaction.

707: My precious privacy!

ZEN: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

YOOSUNG: CCTV screenshots omg

JUMIN: And Yoosung.

JUMIN: Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?

707: That was so funn~~

707: I want to see the cat again~

JUMIN: No.

ZEN: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

JAEHEE: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

JAEHEE: Could it be that we have a security breach?

ZEN: True. MC, how did you get in here?

YOOSUNG: Is it really in Rika’s apartment?

707: Yup. It’s for sure…

707: How did it get the apartment password?!

ZEN: Where the hell is the apartment?

_oh, the lights are on me again_

you: I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address.

JUMIN: Chatting with a stranger…

JUMIN: How naive.

ZEN: So cute lol

ZEN: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol

YOOSUNG: Don’t listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.

JAEHEE: I agree.

_oh great, more know-it-all-s_

707: Wait.

707: Do u have that person’s username or chat record?

MC: The username was ‘Unknown’. And the record was deleted.

_seems like 707 is the one to ask about this whole situation_

JUMIN: Does the username not exist? Why is it ‘Unknown’?

707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username.

707: Nothing’s in the log…

YOOSUNG: What’s a log? Is it a job title for online games?

JUMIN: Tree trunk

JAEHEE: It refers to past records;;

ZEN: Tsk tsk everyone’s so dumb

JUMIN: Never thought I’d hear that from you

707: Omg lolol can’t believe Zen just said that

JUMIN: The world must be coming to an end.

JAEHEE: Everyone please calm down. Let’s look at the situation at hand.

707: Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.

_that Jahee doesn't seem like she could take a joke..._

JAEHEE: Who do you think that ‘Unknown’ person is?

707: Maybe…

707: A hacker…?!

YOOSUNG: !!!

707: A hacker! No way.

707: I have everything covered!

707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

MC: Ya. I know nothing

_a hacker...it makes sense since the app mysteriously appeared on my phone and the chat was deleted completely_

JUMIN: …Ya?

ZEN: Cute lol

YOOSUNG: But..

YOOSUNG: How did you end up chatting with that person?

JAEHEE: I see.

JAEHEE: Where did you download this messenger app?

JAEHEE: MC, you are quite strange as well.

ZEN: Do you think this person’s a creep? No way.

_seriously Jahee imjust trying to understand what's going on..._

MC: I just wanted to download the game and play it.

_which is not a lie... I did just wanted to see what it's all about_

YOOSUNG: You like games too!

YOOSUNG: I love games.

YOOSUNG: Do you know this game called LoLoL?

ZEN: Dude. A girl won’t play that game;

ZEN: Don’t ask stupid questions.

YOOSUNG: T_T

707: Anyways.

707: I should trace the person who distributed the app.

JUMIN: If what she is saying is true.

JAEHEE: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

707: Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.

707: I’ll call and explain everything.

JUMIN: I can call.

707: Already on it lol

ZEN: Fast.

YOOSUNG: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

_v...?_

MC: Who’s V?

ZEN: V is… like our boss.

707: The evil mastermind.

you giggled loudly on that remark.

JUMIN: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.

JUMIN: I hope V comes and takes care of all this.

ZEN: V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~

YOOSUNG: We’re all busy. I don’t like that V’s the only one not coming.

ZEN: Well… that’s true…

JAEHEE: V should know that MC is here so let’s just wait.

JAEHEE: Seven, are you calling him?

707: Ya.

YOOSUNG: But shouldn’t we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?

YOOSUNG: She has to know how serious it is that she’s here!

JUMIN: What’s more serious is that she’s in Rika’s apartment.

YOOSUNG: That’s true…

JAEHEE: I am always ready to call the police.

YOOSUNG: Jaehee’s scary T_T

_you got that right..._

JUMIN: Until we figure out who MC is

JUMIN: I don’t want to reveal anything.

JAEHEE: I agree.

707: Wecan.

707: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

YOOSUNG: Type after you finish the call.

707: Lookedintoownerofdevice.

707: she’scutelol

_cute?...me?_

YOOSUNG: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?

_wait all of my social accounts are private...where DID he hack??_

MC: You’re not violating my…

707: Itolduimahacker.

707: Butnoevidenceididit

JUMIN: What? It’s really a girl?

707: Ya.

V has entered the chatroom.

_oh...V is here_

ZEN: Show me a photo

707: Nope~

707: How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.

he sent a photo of a woman with short hair and office clothes.

  _such a troll hehe_

JUMIN: ?

ZEN: Is that MC!?

YOOSUNG: omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?

JAEHEE: ;;;;;

JAEHEE: That is a photo of me.

YOOSUNG: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

ZEN: So..sorry for not recognizing you;;

JAEHEE: Mr. Han, you can’t recognize me either?

JUMIN: …

their conversation made you laugh and you noticed you did feel lightened, after this hectic morning, and overall these lonely last weeks.

JUMIN: Now what are we going to do?

707: V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.

V: I’m already logged in.

707: Oh, V! You’re here ^_^

ZEN: Finally he’s here.

V: Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this.

JUMIN: Oh well.

V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?

JAEHEE: Yes. It’s been a long time, V.

YOOSUNG: Hey V

V: Hey.

V: Well, I heard about a situation.

V: MC is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

707: I told him everything through the phone.

JUMIN: Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?

V: Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know.

YOOSUNG: …Thought V knew.

YOOSUNG: She never invited me to her apartment.

JUMIN: It’s the same for everyone else.

JUMIN: No one’s been there before.

YOOSUNG: Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who MC is myself.

YOOSUNG: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: Uhm. Sorry but…

707: I can’t tell you that.

YOOSUNG: ??

YOOSUNG: I’m her surviving family.

ZEN: Maybe because you’re just her cousin?

707: Not even her immediate family can go.

707: And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika.

YOOSUNG: Then who?

V: Me.

YOOSUNG: You don’t even know the password!

V: I just respected her privacy.

YOOSUNG: …Were you really in a relationship with her?

JUMIN: I can’t believe you never knew the password.

V: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.

V: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

V: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

V: I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

JUMIN: I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material.

YOOSUNG: You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?

JUMIN: Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.

V: Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

V: Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.

YOOSUNG: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?

JAEHEE: Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information.

707: Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.

707: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

707: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

YOOSUNG: Oh…

JUMIN: I see.

V: Only Luciel and I know the address.

V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

V: Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.

you thought that the request was quite odd, but since you're in HIS apartment with HIS FIANCEs classified documents, you figured you better just do what he says.

MC: Luciel?

ZEN: That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’

_luciel..so that's his name..._

JAEHEE: lol

YOOSUNG: omg Jaehee just said lol

JUMIN: I think it’s his baptismal name?

707: I’m going to go pray for a moment.

YOOSUNG: What do we do about her apartment?

YOOSUNG: Can MC stay there?

V: First…

V: No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?

V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

JUMIN: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

JUMIN: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

V: If it’s someone who knows the password…

V: It might be someone that Rika trusted.

JUMIN: Someone Rika trusted?

V: I am only guessing…

707: So then that ‘Unknown’ person…

707: knew Rika!?

707: I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.

YOOSUNG: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…

ZEN: That is… a bit surprising.

V: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.

V: She…

V: had a deep world of her own.

YOOSUNG: …

JUMIN: …Anyways, V, continue.

V: If I am right.

V: MC being at her apartment right now…

V: Rika must have wanted that.

JUMIN: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

V: I’m not saying she wanted MC to be there… but maybe…

V: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

V: At the place she worked before.

JUMIN: What…?

ZEN: No way…

JAEHEE: The work Rika did before…

707: Hosting parties?

ZEN: You mean Rika’s party.

YOOSUNG: Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

YOOSUNG: If she made that decision when she was alive…

V: That’s my guess… but yes.

V: Since she didn’t leave a will.

V: According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn’t seem dangerous.

JUMIN: I’m not sure about this to be honest…

V: Besides, she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.

V: Whoever she might be.

707: But still…

ZEN: If that’s what V thinks…

_I don't even know who is this rika...how could she send me here...and why are they planning on me to do her job, I need to go back home and study for my classes..._

MC: I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…

707: Owner of the phone?

707: You were phished lol

707: According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there

707: had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to the apartment.

_so I guess I was tricked after all...huh..._

 

JAEHEE: Wait…

JAEHEE: I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.

JAEHEE: But…

JAEHEE: This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

JAEHEE: If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said.

JAEHEE: For all we know, MC could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person.

707: I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.

_accurate description_

JAEHEE: ?

V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

V: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

V: If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

JUMIN: Hmm.

MC: Please explain.

ZEN: Okay.

ZEN: Rika is…

ZEN: V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

YOOSUNG: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

MC: Good cause?

707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need

707: and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

707: Rika

707: founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far.

707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

YOOSUNG: She was an amazing person…

YOOSUNG: She always sparkled.

ZEN: And Rika…

ZEN: is no longer here with us…

ZEN: She passed away a year and a half ago.

YOOSUNG: …

707: MC has to know this anyways…

_so that's why the apartment looks abandoned..._

ZEN: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet

ZEN: so please just keep it to yourself… MC.

JUMIN: I still can’t believe…

JUMIN: that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this.

JUMIN: But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so.

YOOSUNG: …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.

ZEN: But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.

JUMIN: We don’t even know who she is though.

ZEN: Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;

JUMIN: Not because MC’s a girl?

V: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…

V: Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.

V: 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.

V: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

V: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.

V: MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.

V: It won’t be good if the alarm rings.

V: Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

after an explanation about the app's functions and about the parties they used to hold, it looked like they were determined that you will take over Rikas work.

you did consider it for a second...a change of atmosphere is just what you needed right now. all you've done in the past months is to stay in your apartment and study from home, because your anxiety got the best of you and you felt safer at home...besides that, all you've done was game a little to forget about everything, and when you had a good day you indulged in your hobby of cooking. 

looking at your life has made you disappointed from yourself- yes you left your toxic environment, but it doesn't seem like you're back on your feet, or anywhere close to it. perhaps joining the organization will do you good, and spice up your life a bit, and the members looked like nice people to talk to for a change. but doubt filled you-can you really do this? manage a fundraising event? it looks way too much and you never have done anything remotely similar to that.

__

ZEN: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not every day we meet a pretty girl.

707: Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo.

ZEN: Send the photo.

707: No.

ZEN: Damn.

JUMIN: Men will be men.

ZEN: And you’re not a man?

707: Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.

ZEN: Omg…

ZEN: Go away. You scare me.

JUMIN: Not even worth responding to that.

YOOSUNG: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

_but they ARE really funny, and besides jahee they are quite welcoming and nice. I think helping them in the organization won't be that bad- especially when they're still not sure if they will host a party._

JUMIN: Everyone stop messing around.

JUMIN: I was talking?

JAEHEE: I apologize.

JUMIN: MC, will you join RFA?

MC: Alright. It looks fun. I’ll give it a go.

that was a quick decision but since you don't have to do anything until V decides anything, it doesn't look it would hurt anyone. and besides, you were quite intrigued by some of the members, and selfishly, you wanted to know them better.

YOOSUNG: That’s a fast decision..

JUMIN: Ha. I like it.

JAEHEE: I wonder if you have thought this through.

ZEN: Welcome, MC. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.

707: Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.

you smiled at his remark,707 was the most interesting one for you- his sense of humor was similar to yours and his playfulness brought a smile to your face. 

707: Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.

YOOSUNG: You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?

707: ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.

_umm...creepy..._

JAEHEE: Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

707: Anyways, welcome MC.

YOOSUNG: Welcome!! Good luck to us.

ZEN: Glad you joined, MC ^^

JUMIN: We’ll see how you do.

JAEHEE: For now, I look forward to working with you.

_cant say the same though..._

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

ZEN: Oh… By the way

ZEN: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…

ZEN: Or not. Bye~!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

707 has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

_well...zen is definitely a flirt, and jahee is kind of cold and annoying. but overall they look like nice people,_

you actually looked forward to talking to them, and you felt relieved that this whole situation turned out well.

* * *

after the chat room closed you got up and poured yourself a glass of water and thought about everything. 

you did plan to help with the organization but since you can't touch any documents in the apartment you realized there's no actual need for you to stay at the apartment.

_I mean, I could stay...my laptop is here..._

and since you study from home and live alone, there is basically no one who will notice that you're gone- that was the ugly truth.

but still, staying in a strangers apartment, and even more- a dead strangers apartment, it was too much for you. you could look at it as working in an office but you haven't taken any clothes with you, and the fridge was probably empty- so staying there wasn't an option. 

as you stood there you noticed the room is getting darker- the sun was setting, it appears that the few hours you were in the apartment flew by like minutes.

_i should probably get going_

you washed the glass you drank from and headed to take your phone and bag. 

a notification sound.

you took your phone and looked at the message, and your heart sank.

it was unknown.

"it will be really fun from now on. enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon."

_get me? how does he know where am i..._

_fuck...707 said he's a hacker, I guess he can track me down through cameras and the phone._

but then a thought came to your mind

_but if he's the one who led me here, he probably won't let me leave, not now at least._

reluctantly you placed your bag down and walked back an forth in the apartment. 

once you reached the bedroom you looked around. it was tidy, like the rest of the house, but everything was dusty. yet the bed sheets looked new. 

you sniffed them- yes, they were definitely new. _so someone was here- and made the bed. probably unknown? since he was the one who led me here in an intention I would stay._

you opened the closet and a pile of new clothes- still with the ticket on them, was sitting on the middle shelf. you checked them and affirmed what you were suspecting - the size was yours.

it was all carefully planned in advance, all to get you to this apartment and probably make you stay here. 

after a quick check, you saw that the fridge was stocked with fresh products.

_heck, I really fucked up this time_

you sighed and went to get your pj- you would be staying the night, and will think about what you should do, tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is still part of the story intro so I'm sorry it's still kinda dull ~  
> and long~   
> I tried to cut some technical parts but from now on the chats will be less detailed~


	4. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After joining the RFA organizaton, you were forced to stay at the apartment, at least until you'll know its safe to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: depression  
> sucidal thoughts
> 
> please do not read if you're triggered

Since you’ve been forced to stay in the apartment, you decided to make the best of your time there and do things you would usually procrastinate with when you are at home, like reading, cleaning and taking care of yourself overall.

Perhaps it was the change of scenery, or maybe the fact that you weren’t alone anymore, but here, you felt livelier.

Back at home you used to only focus on your studies, so you won't get kicked out of uni, and neglect your wellbeing- both physically and mentally. You looked unwell- skinny and pale, constantly exhausted, but mentally you felt even worse.

Back in your place there wasn’t anyone who cared about you either. Now after you joined the organization you don’t feel as dull as before, or that lonely, and those long-lost energies made you start doing more and more, for the organization and for yourself.

You also have grown closer to 707, you both shared the same sense of humor that no one else in the organization understood, and soon enough you’ve became a terror duo- trolling anyone who was there at the wrong time.

* * *

 

JUMIN: Anyways, I’m worried that there are a lot of people who don’t understand the beauty of cats in this world...

JUMIN: I should have the company carry out more cat related businesses.

707: lmfao

707: Jumin’s a cat mom.

JUMIN: I do not like that term.

YOU: lol cat mom

JUMIN: Please do not call me that.

707: Then how about cat man?

JUMIN: Call me by my name.

707: Trust fund baby cat? Director cat since you’re a Director?… Or~ Father… father or cat mom!

707: …That was a bit too much.

JUMIN: Call me by my name.

707: Lol I can imagine him giving her cat food in his suit.

JUMIN: I heard organic food is good.

JUMIN: Oh, I forgot.

JUMIN: 707, this is a chance for you to use your corrupt money to do good.

JUMIN: Donate some cat food.

707: Should I? Then will you let me play with Elizabeth 3rd?

JUMIN: I will never give her to you even if someone points a gun at my face.

707: Can’t I go over to your place?

707: You have a huge TV in the living room, and a Play Station and X Box too. And also, Elizabeth 3rd lol

JUMIN: The Play Station and X Box are not there for you.

JUMIN: Don’t come over. Never come over.

JUMIN: I have footage of you biting Elizabeth 3rd’s neck on security tapes.

JUMIN: If you come near my place, security will stop you.

707: Alright, so all I have to do is hang around with this security guard and then go in lol. Okie dokie.

JUMIN: -_-

JUMIN: MC, 707’s a dangerous man. Because…

JUMIN: He never listens.

YOU: Seven just seems like he likes to joke around?

707: Yup! That’s right.

707: Wow! Ur like the only one who gets me in this group.

_Well, you're the only one who gets me at all so..._

* * *

 

At your first day there, you decided to deep clean the apartment. No one has been there for 7 months, and it will help you feel better with yourself about staying in a strangers house.

When you were washing the floor 707 called you to chat about how you're feeling in the organization and joke a bit, mostly on you, since he heard you squeak when you slipped on the wet floor and fell on your bum. Of course, he only laughed when he was sure you're ok, but when he knew it was just a slip… "even the defender of justice cant help you against the terror called **SOAPY WATER** "

* * *

 

YOOSUNG: seven what are you up to?

707: researching

YOU: what are you researching?

707: about you

YOOSUNG: are you doing a background chekck?!

707: lol type slower

_Well you did just join the organization so its understandable why they would check on me…still…you wished that they’ll be a little more trusting..._

YOU: did you find anything?

707: just the cup size and the number of pantyhose in the drawer?

_Seven…always such a troll_

YOOSUNG: OMG!! How could you look into something like that?!

_And Yoosung as always…the naïve pray…_

* * *

 

As the week passed by you started to get to know better the other members,

Well, at least that’s what you were trying to do.

The truth is, that when 707 was in the chat you forgot about everyone else and just chatted with him.

You knew you shouldn’t have those feelings, but you couldn’t help yourself…he was the first one you felt something for since...him.

You remembered how close you became with him, getting so used to him being around that when everything crashed it felt as if a big piece of you was just torn away abruptly from your body, from your essence.

It all happened so fast, and you missed him so much that you couldn’t help it but blame yourself.

Everyone told you that it wasn’t your fault, it was him who was using you, but you couldn’t keep that thought out of your head…if you hadn’t spoke up when you did…like you did… maybe it would have hurt less.

There wasn’t anyone before him, because of your strict family who forbid you from seeing guys, and there wasn’t anyone after him, since you couldn’t stand the thought of letting yourself getting closer again to anyone.

But you did.

You and seven started talking on the phone daily,

At first, he disguised it as asking if you have all the food medication clothes etc., that you need,

But later you started talking right after you both woke up and shared the dreams you had with each other.

He also called you when he felt stressed from work, and told you every time that your voice relaxes him, and gives him strength to keep on working "like a good slave".

You did the same, when you felt a bit down, because he always knew how to make you laugh.

Day by day you realized you are falling deeper for him and tried to stop yourself.

* * *

 

YOU: Seven, get a good night’s rest?

707: Heya MC

707: Ya. Slept like a rock.

707: I don’t feel tired physically..

707: But

707: mentally, my stress level is MAX

707: How do I get rid of this stress…?!

YOU: just take it out on Yoosung

707: MC…you're pretty smart lol

You blushed at that comment

707: I summon Yoosung! Abracadabra

YOOSUNG: I started learning how to brew coffee from a club yesterday.

707: Coffee…?

707: Ur learning how to make coffee…???

YOOSUNG: Yep ^^

707: No way. U can’t.

YOOSUNG: What?

707: Did you already drink the coffee!?!?!?!?

YOOSUNG: Yeah… Why?

707: Big trouble…

YOOSUNG: What trouble?

707: It’s…

YOU: Yoosung… what do we do now?

YOOSUNG: Why?

YOOSUNG: Did something happen?

707: Gah… I was about to tell MC.

707: So, I check the health reports of all the members…

YOOSUNG: Okay… Ur not saying that I can’t dringak coffxee, r u?

YOOSUNG: *drink coffee?

YOU: Ya. U’ll be in trouble if u drink coffee.

707: Ya…

707: U can never ever!!! drink coffee.

707: Seeing ur typos above, it seems like ur showing symptoms are showing already.

707: U can never ever!!! drink coffee.

707: If u do, ur hands will start shaking and u’ll faint eventually.

YOOSUNG: Seriously?! Ur kidding right?

At this point you were laying on the bed with laughter tears in your eyes

YOU: You should prepare yourself.

707: Ya. Go prepare to faint.

707: You are going to faint today.

707: And there’s a chance you might never wake up again…

YOOSUNG: Why!?

707: You have the “Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome”

YOU: Last year there were about 1024 deaths in the country…

707: Oh! That number’s nice. It’s the 10th multiple of 2.

YOOSUNG: Omg. Can’t believe I have such a serious disease T_T

YOOSUNG: I’m so svchoecked to type pertoperly T_T

YOOSUNG: What’s going to happen to me T_T

YOOSUNG: Am I gonna faint soon???

707: According to my data

707: u’ll faint some time between 9 and 10.

707: I recommend drinking chocolate milk before u faint.

707: U have to increase ur blood pressure if u want to wake up faster.

707: I’m worried…T_T

YOOSUNG: Okay…

YOOSUNG: Thank you. MC you too…Ill go buy some chocolate milk

YOU: Seven, look out for my health too.

707: U can trust me… ^^

And even in this situation you knew he meant it

* * *

 

YOOSUNG: It’s time for me to faint soon T_T

He sent a photo of four empty boxes of chocolate milk

_Omg I'm getting sick just by looking at it_

707: Oh. You did?

YOOSUNG: Right now, I’m just lying on my bed covered in a blanket.

YOOSUNG: This will do, right?

707: Oh!! Right!!

YOOSUNG: Why?!

707: Did you… turn on a humidifier in ur room?

YOOSUNG: A humidifier?

707: Yeah…

YOOSUNG: I need a humidifier? Why?

707: That

707: is

707: because

YOOSUNG: Hurry!!

YOOSUNG: I’mm gonna fainyt soon

707: omg it’s already time.

707: We’re in trouble.

707: What do we do about the humidifier.

707: Yoosung

707: do u have any last words

YOOSUNG: What!?

707: If u don’t turn on a humidifier… u will…

707: I’m sorry.

707: For not being able to protect u.

YOOSUNG: You’re not saying…

707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

YOOSUNG: Seven left?

YOOSUNG: But when do u think I’ll faint?

JAEHEE: You will not faint.

YOOSUNG: Why!?

MC: The clock stopped in this world.

MC HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

You left before Jaehee will tell Yoosung that you and seven fooled him, again.

* * *

 

After bringing Yoosung to tears with your joke, you felt bad, and decided to go easy on him, and stand by his side more.

It was an easy task since he always got lectured by Jaehee that he should stop playing games.

On one hand you agreed, he should study harder in college. But on the other, you understood him since you were in the same spot a few days ago, using games as a way to escape the reality.

On one phone call, you and seven talked about it, he told you how bright Yoosung used to be before Rika died, and how everything deteriorated since.

"I guess it was tough for him…graduating and losing his cousin like this…"

"yeah, he wasn’t the same ever since. You don’t know V much, but he also changed when Rika died- he used to talk with us a lot, and make shows of his photographs…now he doesn’t reply even to my texts unless it's an urgent matter…"

"it must have been so hard…losing the love of your life..and in this way…"

You sighed deeply. After a few seconds of silence, Luciel said quietly

"I don’t ever want to lose you, MC…"

Tears of joy filled your eyes, because in this moment you knew that your heart belongs to him. No matter how hard you'll resist it, Luciel will always find a way to break your walls. And the best part was, that you can feel that you're important to him too…

"you won't, Luciel…I'm here…"

You heard his breath getting deeper and when he murmured an excuse about his boss calling him, you knew it was because you got to him, like he did to you.

* * *

 

A few days later you became more and more weak, and after measuring you saw that you had a fever.

You made yourself a big pot of soup and got all the medication you might need from the cabinet, since you already knew yourself and you knew that the fever will only get worse.

You didn’t want to worry anyone, so you haven’t told them that you're sick in bed. Even when 7 called you told him you just need to rest, and you won't be online today.

You did participate in a chat with Zen, Jaehee and Yoosung, but only because they were judging him about his looks, and his lack of exercise. You didn’t want him to feel all alone in this, and maybe feel bad about himself so you defended him saying he is good just the way he is, and you're sure he'll find a girlfriend very soon.

 

After that the hours became more and more foggy- you had a warm bath and took some medication, but it made you fuzzy, so you stayed in bed.

At first Zen called and you could barely focus on what he says, something about his rehearsal partner. You liked talking to Zen, but his timing was a bit off sometimes.

Few hours later Yoosung called, waking you up from the drug induced slumber, and you had no idea what he said, or what you answered, but you let it go since you were so weak.

After two days of staying in bed you finally got better.

You drank a lot of water and picked up your phone to call 707,

_Weird, he's online but isn’t answering_

You wanted to try and call again but a call from Zen interrupted you.

"hello to our lucky lady!"

"hey Zen, haha I don’t feel so lucky, what's up?"

"what do you mean what's up? I can't believe you haven’t told me and I had to hear about your relationship from Yoosung!"

"my what?"

"yeah that boy can't stop talking about you-

Oh, the director calls I got to answer this. I just called to tell you congratulations! "

And he hung up

_What the hell is going on_

You went through the chatrooms you missed in those two days:

At first it was just the usual…Zen's selfies…Jumin's cat…

On the first day I was out they started worrying and 7 told them you're resting.

So far so good.

But then…

2am chatroom: Yoosung and Jumin.

Yoosung is worrying about you, Jumin tells him to relax, Yoosung says that **you cant relax when you love someone**

_Shit_

Then Jumin proceeded to encourage Yoosung to tell you how he feels.

10 am chatroom:

YOOSUNG: Jumin!! Thank you!! I listened to you and told her I love her! She said she feels the same! And told her I want us to be together and she agreed!! I can't believe that I have a girlfriend now thanks to you!!

_A GIRLFRIEND??_

You checked the phone call history on your phone- 9.36am a call from Yoosung.

That must be what he talked about when you weren’t even paying attention.

_How did I get myself into this mess…?_

You then realized how horrible this must look.

 You scanned through the chats but 707 only typed one message since Yoosung's claim, 56 minutes ago "congrats Yoosung" and left the chat.

You tried calling him throughout the day, and text him but he didn’t reply or answer anything.

In the evening you couldn’t take it anymore and logged in.

MC HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

YOOSUNG: MC!! You're here! I missed you so much!

ZEN: hey babe~

YOOSUNG: don’t call her babe

ZEN: sorry sorry, she's all yours, it’s a habit

YOU: Zen, can you please call seven and tell him that I need to explain a few things In this chatroom? He won't take my calls

ZEN: o….k? I'll be right back

ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

YOOSUNG: MC? Did seven do anything to you?

YOU: no…please Yoosung I will say everything once he's here

YOOSUNG: you can tell me, were together after all

YOU: don’t..

ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

ZEN: missed me~?

YOU: seven..

707: I'm here, but I'm busy so make it quick

ZEN: what's up with you two?

YOU: I haven’t told anyone, but in the past few days I had a really bad fever. I couldn’t leave the bed and barely took care of myself. So, I drank a lot of medication, but they made me really fuzzy and I basically slept the whole last two days, or I wasn’t really aware of what is happening…

ZEN: that’s why you sounded so off when I called you?

YOU: yes…and well…Yoosung…I'm sorry to do this to you , but I don’t remember a thing about our conversation. I don’t see myself as your girlfriend…I'm sorry…

YOOSUNG: so…what you said about being together with me…and loving me…

YOU: I'm sorry…I don’t feel that way…

707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

YOOSUNG: I…I need some air

YOOSUNG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

ZEN: MC…are you ok?

YOU: feel like shit, but I deserve it

ZEN: you couldn’t have known

YOU: I should have noticed he sees me more than a friend

ZEN: you still don’t deserve it

YOU: thx Zen…I think ill go to sleep now..night

ZEN: good night..

MC HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

Before falling asleep you couldn’t stop yourself from texting 707 one more time

"I never wanted to hurt you"

And his response that came minutes later made you cry yourself to sleep that night

"you didn’t. hackers can't afford to have feelings."

* * *

 

MC HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

YOOSUNG: it doesn’t matter anyways

ZEN: stop talking like that you're scaring me!

YOOSUNG: do you think that’s how Rika felt? Do you think V made her do it?

ZEN: I'm on my way to your place! Don’t do anything stupid!

ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

_Oh no…_

YOOSUNG: if the angels will take me, will I see Rika again?

YOU: don’t talk like that Yoosung…

YOOSUNG: you're so kind MC…huh? Someone rang my door. Zen couldn’t have gotten here already…ill go check

YOOSUNG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

* * *

 

We haven’t heard from Yoosung since.

When 707 hacked the security cameras we found out Yoosung left willingly with a guy in a mask, and he couldn’t trace where he went.

You sat on the bed with your bag packed right beside you,

Jaehee was explaining the situation to V.

V: until Yoosung returns…if he returns….we wont be having the parties, or preparations…thank you MC for helping us and I'm sorry it didn’t work out…I hope we will meet again...goodbye until then…

Your sight became blurry because of the tears that filled your eyes,

You looked down the screen when suddenly it showed one thing only:

> **BAD ENDING**

And after that, everything went black around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting into the story.  
> to make things clear, this IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, but rather a beginning.  
> wait for the next chapter to understand ;)
> 
> also sorry if it loks a bit random- i tried to make it look like snaps of events from the week you spent there and keep only the things that built your relationship with 707/Yoosung   
> (and also it got earased the first time i wrote it so i rewrote it at 4 am- its 3000 words q-q)
> 
> hope you liked it!


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a huge misunderstanding, yoosung left and 707 got hurt, one last message appeared before everything became black:  
> BAD ENDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: possible depression triggers  
> (probably not but im saying to be sure)

And then, there was light.

It was bright, and even through your closed lids it irritated your eyes.

You rolled over to the side and once it got uncomfortable as well, you decided to open your eyes.

_What the hell?_

You sat up quickly and looked around.

You were in your apartment again.

You looked at your phone- no app, no chats, and the date was the same as a few days ago- the day you first went to the apartment.

_Weird…was it a dream? But it felt so real…_

You checked the date again on your computer and looked round.

_Well everything is like I left it… I guess it really was a dream_

You sighed to yourself and went to the kitchen and make yourself breakfast, but you couldn’t stop thinking about your dream.

_Poor Yoosung… I shouldn’t have led him on like that…but I really didn’t know he will get attached so easily. I figured by that time I would have already get involved with seven and it will clear everything out…_

You sat down and stirred your coffee mindlessly.

_And seven…he was so hurt… I can't imagine what it felt like to him, to think that I chose Yoosung while he was there always…I should have done everything differently…_

You contemplated your dream over and over until you realized what you were doing.

_Huh…I'm acting like it was real, like those were real people…it was just a dream, that’s all it was._

You sighed to yourself, your only friends were a dream after all.

* * *

 

You cleaned your desk and messy room all morning, and finally sat down to study.

The phone was thrown to the bed, so you won't get distracted.

_All right…let's start._

You studied for two hours until you decided to give yourself a small break.

You got up to get yourself a glass of water when you heard a familiar ringtone.

You nearly tripped and fell when you ran to the bedroom – this wasn’t your usual ringtone sound- it was the one only the RFA messenger has.

You got to your phone and took a big breath before pressing on the notification.

UNKNOWN: …Hello…?

YOU: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

_It’s the same as before… what is going on…_

YOU: Yes, I can.

UNKNOWN: … Finally connected. Thank god.

UNKNOWN: It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger.

UNKNOWN: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

UNKNOWN: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

UNKNOWN: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

UNKNOWN: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

_I know its all a lie, but if it’s a chance to get to the RFA again I must play along._

YOU: An address?

UNKNOWN: Yes. There’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password.

UNKNOWN: Do you mind going to the address?

UNKNOWN: That’s all that’s saved in this phone.

_Maybe if ill ask him more things I might find something useful for seven._

The thought of talking to seven again filled you with both joy and agony-

will he let you explain? Or will he even remember you?

UNKNOWN: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

UNKNOWN: But still…

UNKNOWN: I’d appreciate it if you could help.

YOU: Why should I help you?

UNKNOWN: Since you’re the only clue I have.

UNKNOWN: I’ve been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn’t find any clues until now.

UNKNOWN: I would really like to find the owner.

UNKNOWN: Then God will be happy.

UNKNOWN: Oh! Sorry I didn’t mention it before. I’m religious.

UNKNOWN: Never mind what I just said. I’m sorry if I weirded you out.

UNKNOWN: Can you please help me? I’ll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea.

_Dead end… I already know he's religious… I should just get going_

UNKNOWN: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

UNKNOWN: I know the area. It’s developed.

UNKNOWN: Please?

YOU: Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

UNKNOWN: You trust me…

UNKNOWN: Thank you!

UNKNOWN: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

UNKNOWN: Found it.

UNKNOWN: < [Address] Clink Link >

While he sent you the address you packed some clothes and other things you missed last time. If it will be the same, you are going to stay there for a while.

* * *

 

You reached the apartment and pressed the code unknown sent you and got in.

After a quick check you saw that again the fridge, medicine cabinet and closet were filled with the things you're going to need for your stay there.

You placed your bag in the bedroom and after changing the sheets and wiping the dust of everything, you sat down and opened the chatroom.

It was the same as before- they were wary of you but eventually introduced themselves and asked you to join the RFA.

You agreed immediately of course , and after the chatroom closed you continued tiding until the next one will open.

You were partially sad that they didn’t remember you, especially seven. But you were also very confused. How is it possible? Did you have a prophetic dream that saw everything exactly how it will be? Was it a warning? Or did time just rewind back?

Either way you were happy you got another chance.

_I'm going to do everything right this time_

* * *

 

The days went by and as you planned, you got closer again with seven.

There was no trace of him remembering anything that happened besides one phone call remark he made. You were joking about something and as per usual with seven, you were crying out of laughter, and so was he, on the other side of the line.

"you know MC, I feel like I've known you forever…"

"maybe from another lifetime.."

* * *

 

The fourth day passed- this was the day where Yoosung left and everything fell apart.

You still wandered what the "bad ending" message meant and why it showed to you, but now you were close with seven again, so you weren’t complaining.

V came by late at night and decided on a party date.

_So, it's really happening huh_

You were exited to do this, and even more exited to meat everyone, especially seven.

Your late-night phone calls always left you with a sense of longing. you never knew you could miss someone you’ve never met, but here you are.

You were saying goodbye to seven in the chatroom and suddenly strange messages cut off your thoughts.

707 has left the chatroom.

UNKNOWN: ted_so# *long

UNKNOWN: !lo# $wai_–

UNKNOWN: …

UNKNOWN: %wanted_l@m

UNKNOWN: .

UNKNOWN :  ———

UNKNOWN: I am

UNKNOWN: going to

UNKNOWN: corrupt you

_He's here again_

Your heart raced but when you looked again at the chat there was nothing there.

In the morning you asked Jaehee about the messages, but it seems the other members only got a notification sound and didn’t see the messages.

YOU: God Seven, where are you? Please save the world from all the bugs!!

707: The world is drowning in bugs as sleepless nights go by,

707: and rather than let the sensitive one, the cute one, and the game addict meet their downfall,

707: it is time for me to come to the rescue.

JAEHEE: You talk as if you’re a superhero;;

JAEHEE: But isn’t it your fault that there is a bug in the first place?

707: But right now

707: it’s an

707: emergency!!!

YOU: Everyone, move over!!

707: Yes, move over!!

707: We must destroy our enemies!!

707: Princess, I will be your knight in shining armor!!!

JAEHEE: You two make a great couple…

You blushed, it is one thing to fantasize about the future together and another to be seen as a couple.

Seven explained the notification and messages were because the server got hacked into, again.

_Unknown…what does he want…it doesn’t make any sense. Why bring me here and then attack the server…or this was his intention while bringing me here in the first place._

707: After that happened, I tried to tighten the security

707: and moved the server far away so that no one can hack into it,

707: but seeing that it did…

707: I doubt it just randomly hacked into our server;

707: It’s more likely that the hacker is after us for something;;

707: I haven’t found anything yet T_T

707: But since it’s very likely that the hacker is after us,

707: do you think Jumin can share some of his security guards with us?

JAEHEE: You mean security guards for all the RFA members…?

707: I think it’s best

707: if everyone’s careful

707: since we don’t know what the hacker is after.

707: About the hacker,

707: I’ll look into it real hard

707: with my Supermaid Vanderwood.

JAEHEE: What??;;

JAEHEE: With Ms. Vanderwood?

You were shocked as well but it did seem Vanderwood was more than a maid, but seven will never tell anything else.

YOU: Show them what team play is all about!!

707: Don’t you worry!

JAEHEE: Anyways,

JAEHEE: I suppose I should tell Mr. Han to send everyone security guards?

707: Yup, exactly.

JAEHEE: I will tell him as soon as it’s morning.

707: But what do we do about MC?

JAEHEE: Since her address is classified at the moment… we will not be able to send outsiders to her.

707: Ya.

YOU: I… will have Seven’s blessing!!

You tried to brighten up the situation

707: I will bestow blessing on you… MC….

707: In the beginning God Seven created the heavens and the internet.

707: And God Seven said, “Let there be light”, and there was light.

707: And then he bestowed blessing upon mankind made in his image.

707: Hurrah.

JAEHEE: Please be serious.

707: If I’m serious about this, I would like to go there myself

707: to protect MC if possible….

JAEHEE: Oh…

JAEHEE: I suppose it’s possible since you know the address to the apartment.

707: Ya.

Your heart almost exploded with the thought of seven coming over to see, or more precisely, protect you.

YOU: Yay!!! God Seven!!

707: Oh.

707: My brain is starting to race

707: at such a warm welcome, hahaha.

JAEHEE: You mean your heart.

707: Thank you but

707: I can’t go right away.

707: So sad..

707: Right now,

707: I’m busy working for the intelligence agency…

707: I have piles of work to go through…

707: Who knew I’d have to deal with a hacker!

JAEHEE: Then how will we secure MC’s safety?

707: There is a way.

707: I can keep an eye on the CCTV

707: I installed at the apartment, 24/7 with Ms. Vanderwood

_There's definitely something he's not telling me_

YOU: I feel like you spend too much time with Ms. Vanderwood, Seven. T_T

707: I can’t help it!

707: It’s because of work!

707: Since we’re talking about it, I should set it up right now!

707: Jaehee, please tell Jumin about the guards.

707: I will be back ★

YOU: I’ll be waiting for you☆

707: OMG We’re reading each other’s minds.

JAEHEE: …You two are such a funny duo^^

* * *

 

You kept participating in the chatrooms in between your studies, and of course calling and texting with seven. Although you tried not to interrupt him in his work since you knew it was important.

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: alkgj;aelj

JAEHEE: Seven, hello.

707: @tlj3oj3$

707: ;3piu9jqt’ae’of

707: (Utp9iotjkj

YOU: 8h;aw4ietej

707: 9e;itj3;jf

JAEHEE: Please stop there ^^

707: dlkjg

707: eoipk

707: ok

JAEHEE: Have you found anything about the hacker?

707: Not yet…

707: I have so much work for the agency…!!

707: can’t focus…

707: Sorry MC T_T

YOU: I guess you’re still caught up with the agency T_T Cheer up!

707: T_T

707: I will!

707: I’ll work harder

707: just for you, MC!

JAEHEE: Nothing’s wrong with MC for now then?

707: Nope.

707: I checked the CCTV

707: and nothing strange happening!!

707: I’ve been looking at it

707: every 2.35 seconds

707: just in case something happens.

JAEHEE: 2.35 seconds?

707: Ya.

707: But just looking at the screen

707: makes me so frustrated…

_I feel the same way too, but I can't let him feel so down right now.._

YOU: I knew it! I felt as if you were looking at me every 2.35 seconds!!!

707: We even locked our eyes once, right?!

707: You seemed to be going to the convenience store earlier.

JAEHEE: …. Isn’t it a bit strange to communicate through CCTV?

707: I want to go to MC and protect her myself!

707: Can’t believe there’s nothing I can do…!!!

YOU: It’d be so great if you could come!

 

JAEHEE: Unfortunately, Seven says he’s busy… What can you do.

707: Ya…

707: I can’t give you a body guard… and I can’t go...

707: So…

707: I’d like to make a body guard robot for you…

707: But I guess that would take a long time. T_T

JAEHEE: you could simply finish your work for the agency and catch the hacker.

707: Body guard robot…

JAEHEE: Or, go there yourself to protect her…

707: Maybe you’d like that…

JAEHEE: ;;;

YOU: I love all robots♡

707: Ooh!

707: Me too!

JAEHEE: I see you two have managed to find another thing you both have in common;

707: Awesome.

JAEHEE: Are you listening to me?

707: To be honest, I was planning on creating a small watch dog just to test it out,

JAEHEE: You are not listening to me.

707: I’m not confident enough to send it to ur place.

Seven sent a pic of a dark grey robotic dog, that had flames coming out of his mouth.

YOU: OMG~! SO KEWT~!!

707: really!?

707: I’m glad you like it lololol

JAEHEE: It is cute.

707: Ms. Vanderwood did tell me to just work

707: if I have the time for that….

JAEHEE: I completely agree with that…

JAEHEE: But it does seem to have turned out nicely. It’s very cute.

707: +_+

707: Right? It’s so cute!

707: So lovely~

707: So adorable~

JAEHEE: Yes… You could almost sell it.

707: It spits fire from its mouth. Do you think the government will approve? ^^

YOU: Spitting fire balls of love… Cupid’s fire!!!

707: Fire!!

JAEHEE: …No, I doubt you’d be able to sell it.

JAEHEE: You might actually go to jail for creating such a hazardous product. ^^

707: ;;;

707: But still, isn’t it pretty?

707: I thought

707: it would be perfect for MC

707: while making it.

707: Since both of them are cute…!

You blushed at that remark. You never like to accept gifts from people, the only ones you truly liked are the ones that made you or got you a gift while thinking about YOU, like seven.

YOU: God Seven, you’re way cuter ^^

707: Haha.

707: You caught my cute side!

707: I feel like my great secret has been revealed;;;

JAEHEE: Okay…;;;

JAEHEE: Well;

JAEHEE: I’m jealous that you’re the only one who knows how MC looks like.

707: Haha…

707: B

707: U

707: T…

707: Even if I make things like this,

707: it won't help MC….

YOU: It does help! If only it didn’t spit fire, I would have wanted one!

707: But that’s the main part…

707: And it also might explode because of the gas tank T_T

707: I should create a cute version that doesn’t spit out fire lolol

JAEHEE: Why don’t you simply work if you have the time?;;.

707: Yeah…

707: I should just work…

707: Why did I do that??

JAEHEE: Because sometimes you simply cannot work.

707: ···

YOU: Then just take a walk~! You should clear your head.

JAEHEE: I agree.

JAEHEE: People do say that you should take your time the more anxious you are.

707: The more anxious you are… smell your time.

707: okie dokie

707: I’m gonna clear my head a bit

707: and come back.

YOU: I’ll be waiting for you! Cheer up!

707: Yup!

707: I’ll be keeping an eye on you even while I’m taking a break

707: so don’t worry!

JAEHEE: …Is that really taking a break though?

707: It is.

* * *

 

You felt like seven got anxious and anxious as time went by. It was inevitable with all the wok he had at the agency and the RFA, but it seems that its not the work that was on his mind.

707: I can’t focus.

YOOSUNG: Huh? ;;

YOOSUNG: Why are you being so weak? It’s not like you.

707: To be honest,

707: I can’t help but keep watching the CCTV feed even when it’s not my turn.

707: I keep getting worried about MC…..

YOU: Then come see me~!

707: But I can’t go right now.

707: I still have more work to do;;;

707: I would have gone straight away if it weren’t for that damn Vanderwood!!

YOOSUNG: Huh?;; Your maid gets in the way?

707: No… Well…

707:  _Yeah…_

YOOSUNG: ;;I thought she was watching the CCTV with you?

707: Yup yup.

YOOSUNG: I just feel like you’re being contradictory;;

_Looks like I was right- Vanderwood is not a maid…she has something to do with sevens work…I hope she's not giving him a hard time.._

YOOSUNG: I guess Seven’s the only one

YOOSUNG: who can protect MC right now…

YOOSUNG: He must feel a lot of pressure.

YOOSUNG: Then why don’t you at least send over the puppy robot?

707: The puppy robot?

YOOSUNG: Yeah!

YOOSUNG: You spent all that time making it.

YOOSUNG: Maybe it can protect MC at least a little bit?

YOU: To be honest… I want one ^^

YOOSUNG: See!

YOOSUNG: MC says she wants one too!

707:  _But it spits out real fire… It’s dangerous;;_

707: If MC gets hurt,

707: I’d never be able to forgive myself…

YOOSUNG:  give it to her as a souvenir or something, haha.

707: It’s not a souvenir.

707: I just made it because I couldn’t focus.

YOOSUNG: Come on~

YOU: What matters is the intention~! I would love for you to give it to me.

YOOSUNG: Haha, MC says she wants it.

707: Hmm;

YOOSUNG: Even if it doesn’t help her,

YOOSUNG: it’ll represent how much you’re worrying about her so I think it’s a good idea!

707: Worrying about her!?

YOOSUNG: Ya.

707: You think…?

707: I’m just so nervous,

707: and feel worried

707: and wanna make gifts

YOOSUNG:  _Seven;; What’s up with you?_

707: and I can’t focus

707: and I keep wanting to turn on the messenger

707: and see the CCTV just in case she’s at the hallway

707: and I want to call her!!!

707: Gahhh. I feel like I’m about to explode.

YOOSUNG: Seven;;;

YOOSUNG: Are you serious?

707: I’m going crazy.

707: My concentration is my gift!!!

707: Maybe my brain is melting

YOU: Seven… You don’t…!?

707: My brain is not wired to have such emotions.

YOOSUNG: But I kind of thought that too…

707: What thought?

YOOSUNG: ;;Since you have feelings for MC

YOOSUNG: you get worried, want to make gifts, and all that.

707: H A V E F E E L I N G S?

YOOSUNG: This is just like the beginning of a romantic relationship~!

YOU: Romantic… That sounds nice! I want to experience what that’s like~★

707: Hmm…!

707: I want to live in a world where that’s possible…

YOOSUNG: A romantic relationship is totally possible in the world we live in. lolol

YOOSUNG: Why are you backing out~

707: Because

707: I don’t do things like that. lol

707: I’m going to spend my whole life staring at the computer. lol

707: Romantic relationships are not for me >.<

YOOSUNG: What;;;

YOOSUNG:  _I don’t think that makes sense…_

707: Yeah…

707: I don’t think I make sense either.

707: ;;I don’t know why I made that puppy robot.

707: Should I throw it away;?

707: Anyways,

707: the fact of matter is

707: I have a heart that is so pure and firm like a glass marble

707: that I can just whip out

707: robots and bots. lol

707: There’s no way I have lovey dovey feelings for someone. lol

YOOSUNG: Seven.

707: Yeah?

YOOSUNG: Don’t throw away the robot…

YOU: Seven….

YOOSUNG: Seven…

YOOSUNG: I don’t think you’re being honest;;

707: Honesty is a luxury for me. lolol

707: What if I go out of my way to be honest

707: and something bad happens?

YOOSUNG: Seven! Alright, I get it so just promise me that you won’t throw the robot away.

707: Oh right!

707: I was working, wasn’t I.

707: Bye Yoosung!

707: You take care, okay MC?

_It seems like seven is trying to convince himself that he doesn’t feel anything…just like the first time he got hurt…I think he's afraid of losing, or of getting hurt, so he just tries to act normal when nothing was normal._

* * *

 

707: MC!!!

YOU: Yes? Why? Is something wrong?

707: I can’t explain in detail

707: but you’re in danger right now

707: From this second

707: Don’t ever move from the apartment.

707:  **Something really bad might happen!!!**

YOU: What???

707: I’ll explain when I get there.

707:  **I’ll go there right now so just stay still!**

707: Until I get there

707: DON’T EVER

707: MOVE!!

707: There’s a problem with the apartment security system right now.

707: I’m gonna go and fix it.

YOU: You’re coming here?

707: Yes.

707: I’ll do whatever it takes to get there

707: so just trust me…

707: God;;

707: I have to leave right now because of Vanderwood…

707: I’ll come back

707:  **so just trust me and hang in there!**

YOU: Seven, wait!

707: Sorry

707: I have to go.

707: Just hang in there!

707 has left the chatroom.

* * *

 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long chats i was trying to build up farther the relationship of those two, and MC's image of 707.  
> also it got kinda long so i cut it in the middle and the next chapter will fill everything up.  
> again, this is just the beginning of the story- the real story begins AFTER the ending, so stay tuned!  
> as always, hope you enjoyed ~


	6. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven ordered you to stay in the apartment with no explenation. what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: kidnap and violence
> 
> Im sorry I took so long I had exam month but now its over.   
> Since this chapter is long but is mostly based on the game i will podt the next chapter TOMORROW so i could actually get the plot going already.

Confused and anxious, you waited for any sign from seven- in the messenger or in real life.

_What could possibly happen that will cause him to rush here and leave his work unfinished?_

The moment a new chat room opened, you rushed to check the messages, it was only Yoosung catching up with the latest events.

YOOSUNG: What in the world is Seven saying?

YOOSUNG: Something bad might happen to you?

MC: I don’t know… It sounds really urgent…

YOOSUNG:  _I was so surprised while reading his text_

YOOSUNG:  _that I just burned my tongue while eating goldfish-shaped bread;;_

YOOSUNG: What in the world is happening…? ;;

Having Yoosung ask you over and over the same questions when you yourself know nothing about what happened or why, made your nervousness and anxiousness spike. The only person who can explain everything and calm all of you down is the only person who's unavailable right now.

MC: I said I don’t know.

YOOSUNG: MC… I’m sure it’s frustrating;;

YOOSUNG: But,

YOOSUNG:  **do you really think that Ms. Vanderwood is his maid?**

YOOSUNG: Why does he talk as if he’s sending messages behind her back?

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: MC

707: Yoosung

YOOSUNG: Seven!

MC: Seven! What were you talking about just before? Please explain.

YOOSUNG: Yeah!

YOOSUNG: Seven, what’s going on?

707: Tell you later

707: MC, just wait a bit more

Sevens rushed tone didn’t help your fear and confusion but knowing that seven is on his way to help kept you sane.

707: First, contact Jumin

707: tell him it’s an emergency

707: Tell him that Rika’s apartment’s

707:  ** _‘special security system’_**

707:  **has been hacked.**

YOOSUNG: What?;; What the hell is that!??

707: I can’t talk much right now

707:  **tell him to contact V**

YOOSUNG: Alright.

YOOSUNG: MC’s okay, right?

707:  **I’m gonna go save her**

707: Don’t worry

707: I have to leave

707: Yoosung, please do whay i said thx

707 has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Gahh…;;;

_There are so many things I don’t know still…how come no one ever heard about the special security system except from V and seven…why are there so many secrets?_

MC: I’m getting nervous…

YOOSUNG: Me too….

YOOSUNG: It must be a real emergency right now…

YOOSUNG: Seriously;;

YOOSUNG: He didn’t explain a thing,

YOOSUNG: but just made us nervous;;;

Even though deep down you felt like Yoosung, you couldn’t let him accuse seven, when he is doing everything he can to come to the apartment and protect you.

MC: I think he doesn’t have any other choice right now. I should just listen to him and wait.

YOOSUNG:  **You really do trust him.**

YOOSUNG: I’m a bit nervous…

YOOSUNG: but I’ll do whatever i can for the members.

* * *

 

You tried to make yourself busy so you won't have a full blown panic attack over the impossible situation happening.

Yoosung texted you that he did what seven said and tried to comfort you before running to help his mother. In times like these the guilt over the heartbreak you caused him crept back in.

_Its over now, it wasn’t real, what's happening now is._

You breathed in and out slowly, and after grounding, you went back to tidying up the place. This was the only thing you could think about that you could stay in the apartment and stop thinking.

It did help, because 2 hours went by and you haven’t noticed until the messenger notified you another chatroom opened.

Seven was in it.

707: MC…!

MC: Seven! Are you on your way?

707: Yes.

707: I logged in because I thought you’d be nervous.

707: Nothing happened, right?

Even when he probably has more than enough reasons to be worried himself, he still first worries about you, and it warmed your heart.

MC: No… I’m fine ^^

707: Thank god…

707: As I told you before,

707: you can’t move from the apartment.

707: I’m on my way to you right now.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

JAEHEE: Luciel!

JAEHEE: Yoosung told me.

707: Jaehee.

707: have you talked to Jumin yet?

JAEHEE: He’s in a meeting in the middle east right now so he’s not taking his calls.

JAEHEE: I’ve left him a message so he will call me as soon as he is done.

707: Alright. I’m driving right now,

707: so I’ll come back when I arrive.

707 has left the chatroom.

JAEHEE: I was writing Luciel, are you okay? … but he just left…

MC: This is really nerve-racking… but I’m a bit happy that he’s coming to protect me.

JAEHEE: I’m sure you feel that way…

JAEHEE:  **But I’m getting more nervous by the fact that Seven himself is on the move.**

Jaehee was right. Seven will never leave his agency work unfinished and run away unless it was serious. her remark slapped you back into reality and the fear of what yet to come crept back in your heart.

_Seven…please come quickly…_

* * *

 

You were standing in the kitchen when an announcer voice from within the apartment started making creepy noises

**The special security system will be acti- acti- act… act….**

_What the hell…..?_

You slowly turned, frightened, to look where the alarm is coming from.

The window in the living room was shattered and an intruder was standing in the middle. He was awfully familiar t the person Yoosung left with in your "dream".

???: Gosh… I didn’t plan on making a sound but I supposed I failed on that.

???: Hey miss, just stay there. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I’m climbing over the window.

???: Hello. You know who I am?

After the last events, your biggest fear came into mind.

MC: The hacker…!?

???: Smart lady.

???: You might be able to understand me then.

???: Wow, it feels so strange to see it like this.

You were confused since you’ve never seen this person in your life. The hacker might have noticed that.

???: Do you know that…

???: I’m the one who first talked to you about that missing phone.

???: I left that strange message a couple days ago… And I’m the one who sent that email.

???: How was the email I sent? It is an invitation.

???: Our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams.

???: I’ve come to take you there… The RFA is only filled with false hope.

???: Especially those men named V and Luciel, they are all lying.

???: I will explain everything once we get to Magenta.

_w..what.._

MC: What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere!

???: Sorry, but you don’t have any say.

???: You entered the RFA because of me.

???: And thanks to me, you’ll be able to get out.

???: You may not understand this now… but this is all for us to live in heaven.

???: You will be happy in the end too.

a faded footstep sound kept you strong and made you stand your ground against the intimidating hacker.

MC: I’m not going anywhere!! Seven!! Help me!!

You screamed as loud as you could, clinging to your hope it was seven who was in the hallway.

???: I expected you to resist… but you yelling out that filthy name is making me go insane.

???: Why are you calling out that name?

???: He will not come. Even if he does, he’s already too late.

???: I will cleanse you of your false faith, and show you true paradise.

???: Now… come to me while I’m still being rational.

Notification: act- act- act, act, act…

???: What is this…?

Notification: The special security system has been deactivated.

???: No way…! Where is this sound coming from!?

Seemed panicked over the unexpected recent events, the hacker swiftly moved behind you and pressed a knife on your throat.

???: The-the door is open!?

707: God, that was tough…. I made it, but it’s so damn hard. How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?

MC: Seven!!!! Save me!!!!

You tried to resist as you could but the knife on your throat was just pressed harder.

707: MC!!!

???: Shit! Why? Why are you here!?

???: I thought I could finally put you in pain…!

707: You’re the hacker, right? Guess you’re not completely shameless since you’re covering yourself. You’ll go to jail for breaking and entering like this. Whoah! You broke the window.

707: MC, be careful of the glass. You’ll get hurt if you step on it.

707: First, why don’t you let go of that lady over there?

707: I hated that the agency made me go through physical training… but I guess it did help.

???: Even now, all you do is just ruin my life…

707: Huh? You know me?

???: You probably don’t know. I’m sure you’ve long forgotten about me.

???: You still don’t know?

Sevens eyes widened.

707: No way…

???: I guess now you do.

MC: Seven, do you know him?

You asked in a shaky voice.

707: Oh… That’s…

???: I prayed so that I wouldn’t meet you.

???: Because I knew that seeing you would remind me of my pathetic life…!

707: What… what happened?

707: Why are you…! Why are you here!? You’re Saeran, right…?

???: Don’t call me that. You don’t deserve to say that name.

707: You’re the one who copied my algorithm…? God… when did you learn to hack!? Who taught you?

???: Shut up!!!

707: Why are you doing this!? Rika told me that you…

???: You… don’t you dare say that name.

707: What?

???: Traitor! All the names you spit out will be contaminated, so shut up.

707: Saeran…. why are you doing this now? Tell me!

707: Something bad happened, right? That’s why you’re here?

707: But Rika would never have lied to me…!

???: You’re the one lying. I can tell, don’t pretend you don’t know.

707: I’m not lying!

???: You’re not? That promise about protecting me, about being together, all lies…

???: Even your last promise when you told me that we will be happy after escaping that hellish place was a lie. I remember all of them.

???: I know that you changed your name to Luciel to get rid of me.

???: Don’t tell me you don’t remember.

707: That… I had no choice! It’s all too much to explain now…

???: Shut up! What do you mean you had no choice…? Haha… Eat those pathetic lies of yours.

???: You’re uncontrollable. Covering lies with more lies… I knew you were lowly. My savior was right.

707: Saeran, I don’t know what people told you… but I thought you were doing well.

707: I asked Rika to see a photo of you laughing. I knew I couldn’t meet you but I always prayed for you to be happy…

???: Shut up! I don’t want to hear it. Stop lying!

707: First… let MC go, and then let’s talk. Please? Let’s take care of this together…

707: You hate me right now, right? She has nothing to do with this.

???: You’re getting this wrong. I brought her here, so she’s mine.

707: There’s no reason to involve her in this! Don’t do something to her because of me…. Please…!

???: Hmm~ Do you have feelings for this girl or something?

707: …Even if I do, it’s useless.

???: So you do have feelings for her. I can read everything on your mind, you know.

???: So I can just do whatever I want to this girl to make you suffer, right?

Your heart raced, both from not wanting to get hurt and not wanting seven to blame himself on anything. A thought came to your mind- to tell seven you loved him, just in case something happens to you, but you quickly discarded it. You were going to make this.

With an adrenalin rushing through your veins, you tried hitting the hacker with one arm and keeping his knife as far as possible from you with the other.

MC: Let me go!!

???: Don’t fight.

???: You don’t want him to see anything inappropriate, do you?

707: MC! Stay still!

707: Don’t move. It’s dangerous.

???: How will I play with you? If you want to be officially inducted, you’ll have to go through training… Oh, a lot is coming to my mind…

He pulled you so close that you felt his breath on your ear.

707: Saeran… just take me instead!

Notification: A stranger has been located.

???: What is that saying?

707: The special security system… I restarted it and it’s only starting to work now…

Notification: Sensed location of stranger… adjusting target…

707: It’s sensing you as a stranger, Saeran.

???: What?

707: The whole place will explode if we stay like this. Get out of here!

Notification: Backing up all information… After the back up is complete, the bomb will be activated. 20 seconds left…

707: We’ll all die if we don’t get out!!

???: Shit…!

707: MC!! Right now!!

You bit his arm as forcefully as you could and escaped quickly when his grim loosened.

???: Owww!

707: Good…! Come here.

Notification: 10 seconds left… 9 seconds…

707: Saeran… why did we have to meet like this…?

???: Shit…

Notification: 6 seconds… 5 seconds…

707: Get out! You’ll die like this!

???: Shit… shit…!

???: I won’t forgive you next time… I’ll get payback for everything including today!

Notification: Sensing stranger’s movement… readjusting target… readjusting… readjusting…

Notification: Stranger missing… Stop attack. The special security system is now under lookout mode.

707: Thank god… it stopped.

With no mire adrenal rush, your knees felt weak and you quickly sat on the floor, trying to catch your breath. Seven kneeled and checked if you were ok. He passed his hand in his hair, probably as shaken as you were.

MC: Seven… are you okay?

707: I don’t know… I don’t think both of us are okay…

707: God…

707: Shit…

He sat and leaned against a nearby wall, tilted his head back and looked in the distance.

MC: That man… how do you know him?

707: That man… is my twin brother.

707: …

You were phased by the new information, and seven quickly looked at you when he realized what he was saying.

707: …Oh.

707: You shouldn’t have found out about this.

707: MC, I’m sorry, but please keep what happened with that boy a secret.

707: You can forget it completely… no, that will actually be better. Since that was a traumatic experience…

707: Don’t tell anyone in the RFA about him… Please.

MC: Alright. I’ll trust you, Seven.

707: Thank you.

707: I’ll see the end to this for sure, so don’t worry.

707: I’m so sorry for putting you in danger.

707: I should… finish rebuilding the special security system here.

707: I brought my laptop and all the equipment… so I’ll stay here for that and for your protection. I don’t know what to say…

707: I have to change the whole algorithm… I have to use a completely new method so that Saeran can’t hack in again. It will take some time…

707: And… I have to ask this of you again.

707: Please… keep Saeran a secret so that no one else gets hurt…

707: Please.

* * *

 

After you swept the place so seven won't get hurt while working, you took a long shower, thinking about what happened. This was worse than you expected.

_A hidden bomb…a secret twin…what more secrets the RFA has that are kept from me?_

You knew seven was dealing with classified information, but you’ve never realized what he must have gone through all these years just to take this toll off of everyone.

At night you laid awake in your bed, reading sevens messages in the chatroom. He seemed more distant than usual, but it was to be expected after today.

Two hours later, still unable to sleep, you went to the living room to check how is seven. He was sitting in a corner, surrounded by computers and equipment.

He turned around and took off his headphones when he saw you.

707: I’m sorry for barging in on your space.

707: I’ll just stay in the corner so don’t mind me.

MC: I’m not uncomfortable at all. Just make yourself at home.

707: I feel better this way. I’ll just work here.

707: I’ll stabilize the security system… and once I finish researching about that Magenta Saeran is at, I’ll head there right away.

707: I didn’t want to be alone with you like this, but I guess the intruder left us no choice.

MC: Still, you’re more reliable than a CCTV.

707: That’s true…

707: but don’t feel too safe about me. I don’t have a good reputation.

707: It might be more dangerous that I’m here.

707: My agency will track down this place… and take me away.

707: So you really have to take care of yourself.

MC: The agency… are you really okay with them? Are you being chased?

707: A little bit.

707: but I’m the only one who knows the address to this place, so it’ll take them a long time to find me here.

707: I left my car someplace far because of that.

707: If I finish my work before I get tracked, I plan to disappear from the face of this earth…

707: Unless something happens, you’ll be safe.

707: Anyways, my point is that I’m a dangerous person…

707: So I’ll leave as soon as I can. Don’t try to get so close to me.

Sevens words did not seem like it was a result of shock, but rather his true feelings.

MC: But… you’ll be uncomfortable in that corner.

707: I told you before, but this suits me better.

707: If you have a sharpie, I’m all for drawing a line on the ground.

You tried to engage in a conversation with him, to see if he is really not interested in anything but fixing the security system.

MC: Don’t you have anything you want to tell me… about your brother?

707: That’s nothing for you to know.

707: It was a mistake telling you about him… Just forget that I even mentioned it.

707: I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but there’s nothing I can tell you right now… Just don’t ask me anything.

707: Maybe you should pretend I’m not here.

MC: Seven… you’re not like how you are in the chatroom.

707: Oh… you should never judge a person by how they are online.

707: Anyone can pretend to be brighter online. Especially more so for people like me.

707: I’m sorry if you had any fantasies about me.

707: This is who I am, so just accept it. Don’t try to get close to me.

707: I’m going to start working now so don’t bother me.

His words hurt you. A lot. You went to your bedroom in silence and as soon as the door closed, silent tears started rolling down your cheeks.

_Was everything just an act for him?_

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning still discouraged.

_Perhaps I should give him some space...if he didn’t care about me then he wouldn’t have come here_

You stayed in your room most morning- reading and occasionally chatting. When you felt like you're ready to face seven again you went out.

The window has already been replaced thanks to Jumin, and seven was seeing the repairman out.

MC: How do you think your brother broke through the glass?

707: I don’t know. You’d probably know better since you were there.

707: I don’t want to think about it.

707: I’m sorry, but please don’t mention my brother right now. My brain will explode if I think about that too.

707: And one more thing… can you really stay that calm? You’ve been chatting me up since yesterday… you’re really strange.

707: Aren’t you scared that there’s a bomb there?

The truth was, you were a bit scared. But seeing seven beating himself up over everything that happened made you keep quiet about it and show your bright side.

MC: I’m not scared at all with you here!

707: It’s nice to see you be positive, but you should always be careful.

707: I didn’t come here from a sense of justice. I came because you are in serious danger.

707: It’s good that you’re not anxious, but please be more aware of the situation.

707: Aren’t you supposed to get angry at me? I’m the one who put you in danger…

707: I’m so angry at myself… why aren’t you mad at me?

His eyes looked as if he was in agony, your heart ached only by looking at them.

MC: If it weren’t for you, I would have been kidnapped then. But thanks to you, I’m fine.

707: …That’s not important. Your life was at risk as a result.

707: I wish none of this ever happened. That bomb, and you joining the organization…!

707: Don’t ever download weird apps on your phone. Oh… Well, that’s none of my business.

707: I’m going to do what I can now. So you do what you can too. Just stay still and safe.

707: I’m going to put on my headphones and work now, so don’t bother me.

707: …Requesting to satellite … code is G2X0…

707: coordinates are… 16.29562… 500:1… possible satellites… Germany. France…

707: Analyzing header information… decoding hash code… altering visual information…

* * *

 

You opened a chatroom, but it didn’t seem like anyone was available to talk.

You were contemplating of just closing it and seven logged in.

707: Zen seems so hurt…

707: And everyone is confused.

707: But I’m sure this is worst for you…

707: I’m so sorry…

707: I should have apologized earlier, I’m sorry.

707: I was just a bit flustered and got defensive.

MC: I’m fine. I’m sure it’s harder for you since everything’s on your shoulders.

707: Why are you so nice?

707: You’re not like anyone I know.

You felt sad hearing that. Seven deserved someone that cares about him, he deserves someone to lend him a shoulder when everything gets too overwhelming. You wanted to be this person for him, even if it meant never chasing a relationship with him- he deserved more than just a girlfriend.

707: I’m so sorry to you,

707: but I’m sorry to everyone in the RFA as well.

707: Although it was V’s orders,

707: I hid from everyone about a dangerous device… I can’t imagine how betrayed everyone must feel.

707: You wouldn’t really know since you joined recently

707: but I’m sure that all the members

707: are having a hard time believing the fact that Rika requested a bomb.

MC: I don’t know very well… but I’m sure Rika didn’t have bad intentions.

707: You’re right.

707: She only asked for it to protect the information.

707:  **She had no intention of hurting anyone.**

707: I understood how desperate she was… so I installed it with V’s permission.

707: It’s natural that everyone’s mad…

707: about leaving you with the bomb alone all this time.

707: It’s hard for me to stay sane in this situation…

707: I’m kind of amazed that you’re able to stay so calm about this.

MC: You’re with me.

707: Thank you for saying that, but…

707: God…

707: When we first talked about having you stay in the apartment,

707: I agreed without really thinking because I wanted to have the party again. Like an idiot.

707: I should have been alert about the security system then…

707: But it never caused any problems…

707: and as dangerous as it is, I thought I made it that perfect.

707: So I thought it’d be fine.

707:  **I was arrogant.**

707: So when

707: V accepted you,

707: I thought we’d have the party without any problems just like everyone wanted.

707: Of course…

707: I put you in danger as a result…

MC: This isn’t your fault. No one knew this was going to happen.

707: Thank you for saying so, but I don’t think that way.

707: I’m supposed to predict everything that might happen.

707: Since I’m in charge of security…

707: I…

707: I am so angry at myself for not being perfect…

707: but right now, it’s important to make sure that everyone is safe,

707:  **so I’m going to stop blaming myself and do what I can.**

707: I think that is the best apology

707: I can give for the members,

707: and especially for you…

707: Concerning the bomb, I will disarm it after discussing it with V,

707: or if you decide to stay in the organization after the party… I’ll try to convince V about relocating you.

707: And I’m going to stop being arrogant and think that my system is perfect.

707:  **Since the hacker we’re facing might be just as good as I am.**

MC: Seven, are you really okay… after all that’s happened? You don’t have anything you want to say to me?

707: Even if I do, it’s pointless…

707: Anyways…

707: The security system is stable for now,

707: so I’m going to start collecting information for me to invade the hacker’s headquarters.

707: I’ve told you before… but I plan to go there myself.

707: I’m not sure if I can reveal all the information and work by myself when V’s not here…

707: but there doesn’t seem to be any other choice.

MC: Will you take me there?

707: I don’t know.

707: I’ll have to see how much the hacker will trace you

707: and decide whether it’ll be safer for you to be with me or somewhere else…

707: The RFA members

707: might think that I’m on the same team with V

707: since I’m in charge of classified information…

707: but…

707: honestly…

707:  **I have something personal to ask him too…**

MC: I hope you get in touch with him soon.

707: Thank you.

707: MC…

707: I’m so sorry that things turned out like this.

707: And I’d like to tell everyone else

707: that I’m very sorry too…

MC: I’m really fine, Seven.

707: Let’s be more careful from now on.

MC: You did nothing wrong, Seven. You just kept the secret as V told you and did your best…

707: I don’t want to escape the blame

707: but thank you for understanding it that way…

707: All I wanted to do was make sure that everyone’s safe.

707: I don’t know why things are going so wrong…

707: I should go offline and work.

707: Call me if you need anything.

* * *

 

It has been two days already and seven didn’t eat any normal meal.

You went to check on him and he was deep in work and ignoring you.

You turned to go back to your room when a book caught your eye. It was an old children's book- looking about 10 years old already.

You opened the book and in between his pages there was a floppy disc. As you were thinking what could possibly be on it, a large hand closed the book and took it from you.

707: What are you doing right now?

707: God… I don’t know if you’re just lighthearted or dumb.

707: Please listen carefully to what I have to say.

707: Do you know the saying curiosity kills the cat?

707: You don’t have to be polite to me. You can ignore me, avoid me, even get mad at me.

707: But don’t ever get curious about what I do or the things I’ve brought.

707: People who get curious without knowing anything, just thinking it’ll be alright… really make me tired.

707: They don’t know how dangerous I am and how many problems I have… They just look at me and think I won’t be much, and approach me.

707: They try to open up around me without much thought.

707: Just like you.

707: But they don’t even have the ability to handle the things inside…

His words hurt you again, and you snapped back

MC: I just want to get close to you… Is that so wrong?!

707: That’s strange. I don’t want to get close to you at all. But why do you think so?

707: I’ve already told you. We can’t be family or friends.

707: I don’t care whatever happens as long as you are safe, normal, and alive.

707: You must know this already. No matter how much you try to get to know me, it’s useless.

707: The ending is already set for us.

707: So… please, until the situation is stabilized, don’t give me any attention, and don’t forgive me for putting you in danger.

MC: so You’re not even giving me a chance to become close to you?

707: That chance…

707: Don’t waste something like that on a guy like me.

707: I’ll take it that you understand what I mean now.

707: If you really care for me and want to help, don’t pay me any attention and just stay far away from me.

707: That is helping me… seriously.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> as I said- the next chapter will be out tomorrow :)


	7. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven came to the apartment to protect you, but he wasn't at all like the Seven you imagined. More and more secrets are getting revealed, what will come up next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT  
> as promised, the next chapter- it is mostly Seven's route but I tweaked some things around.

Finally, you reached V.

Jaehee got a phone call from him and immediately Jumin updated him with the new events.

When V entered the chatroom seven was evidently angry and doubtful of him.

V suggested that you'd stay in the apartment until the party, since the security system is now working. Even though seven was already on edge, V kept asking him to not touch any of the drawers in the apartment, as if it was the only thing that mattered.

707: V, listen to me.

707: It’s not just letters that’s here.

707: There are people.

707: I’m here

707: and so is MC.

707: Now that you’re finally in touch,

V: Luciel…

707: the thing we should feel worst about and most worried about

707: is MC’s safety. She walked into a place with a bomb with good intentions to help us.

707: Shouldn’t we worry most about her safety?

V: I understand what you mean.

707: I’ve been waiting to talk to you all this time,

707: and finally I’m talking to you.

707: But you just…

707: came here because you got nervous

707: that I’d stop the security system and read the secret documents?

V: That’s a misunderstanding. I made a mistake.

V:  **That’s not it.**

YOU: V… You’re being suspicious. Are you nervous that Seven is here?

707: Yeah.

707: V, are you hiding something? What are you so nervous about?

V: Listen to me Luciel…

V:  **RFA’s safety is my top priority. You would know if you think about everything we’ve gone through.**

707: I did a couple days ago

707: but now I don’t.

V: I guess I should head back as soon as possible.

V: I know you’re mad at me.

V: But let’s not get too excited right now.

V: Whatever you’re misunderstanding…  **I’ll go and take care of everything.**

707: Take care…?

707: Before I meet you,

707: there’s something I have to ask you.

707: Can I?

V: Luciel,

V: I think we should talk face to face after I get back.

707: In that  **‘everything’** you just mentioned,

707: is  **Saeran** included there?

V: What?

707: Answer my question.

V: Why are you suddenly bringing up that name?

707: Don’t pretend like you don’t know.

V: Luciel.

V: I don’t know what you’re thinking,

V: but you must have heard something wrong.

707: Do you know where Saeran is and what he’s doing right now?

V: That’s,

V:  **we decided not to talk about that.**

V: Don’t be like this here.

V: You know that everyone can read this.

V: Let’s talk by ourselves when I get back.

707: No, I don’t want to.

707: Don’t run away and say it here.

707: So that I can trust you again.

YOU: V, you really don’t know about Saeran?

V: Did you tell MC?

707: Is that important right now?

V: Luciel

707: I saw Saeran with my own eyes.

V: What are you talking about?

707: I saw him with my own two eyes.

707: Explain to me.

707: Explain why he was like that.

V: You must have seen wrong.

707: Why did he appear in front of my eyes like that?

707: The filthy hacking jobs that I do,

707: why is that boy

V: Luciel

707: Why is that boy,

707: why is he doing it,

707: when you were supposed to protect him?!?!

707: Tell me what you know.

707: Tell me, V.

707: Explain.

707: Say anything so that

707: I can trust you again

707: and get Saeran back.

707: Please.

V: Luciel,

V: I don’t have

V: good service right now.

V: Later I’ll

V has left the chatroom.

YOU: …Do you think he really lost service?

707: I don’t know..

707: I don’t know if he really lost service

707: or…

707: just wanted to avoid me…

707: No,

707: I don’t care whichever it is.

707: Since

707:  **I don’t trust V anymore**

YOU: Seven… are you okay?

707 has left the chatroom.

_Even talking to V didn’t help things sort out, I only made the situation worse…poor seven..._

You went to the living room to check for yourself how seven is dealing with everything.

The cat robot he made for you was circling around him on the floor.

RoboCat: "God Seven, God Seven! I sense you are depressed meow.

                  I automatically turn on when I sense that you are depressed meow.

    The source of God Seven’s depression is bad service meow. I analyzed meow."

707: "Shut up."

RoboCat: "Cheer up meow! Me, Meowy does not lose service, meow!"

707: "Be quiet… How did I turn this off. Damn…"

Seven was clearly irritated by the constant meowing.

RoboCat: "Need explaining meow!"

707:" I said shut up!"

RoboCat: "Meowy wants to hear master meow~"

YOU: "That robot… you made it then."

707:" Don’t worry about it.

          Hey, robot cat, go away.

          I don’t want to talk to you so just fo to a corner.

You can't help but think to yourself that he treated you like he treats the cat- pushing away so no one could help him, even if they wanted to.

RoboCat: "I can’t leave once I sense depression meow! Cheer up meow!"

Seeing how seven is bottling up his anger, you picked the cat robot up and walked a few steps away from seven.

"Meowy, let’s stay quiet for now~"

RoboCat: "That’s a voice I have to absolutely obey meow…

     that is how I’m programmed so system will shut down meow…! Shhhhh……."

The robot's eyes closed and it curled up and shut down.

707: "Whew… Finally it’s quiet."

You placed the robot on the table and sat on the sofa, facing seven.

YOU: "Things didn’t seem to go well with V… Are you okay?"

707: "MC.

          I know it’s funny to say all this after I told you to stop paying attention to me,

          but whatever happens… don’t trust what V says.

          I’m not joking.

         God… I think you shouldn’t be more involved with RFA.

         He told me not to open the drawer because there’s something in there.

         An alarm will ring if someone like you opens the drawers or one of the cabinets.

         But I can control all the alarms, so if I want to, I can see everything… I’m sure he logged           in because he heard that I’m here and got nervous about something."

YOU: "…Why don’t you open the drawers?"

707: "I will some day… but not right now.

          I’m sure that there’s something that an RFA member should never see…

          Now that my trust in V is shattered, I can barely keep sane at the moment."

YOU: "Seven… is there really nothing I can do to help?"

707: "God… It’s nothing. I made you worry again.

          I don’t know what I’m blabbering right now…

          I feel like I should shut down instead of that cat.

         Anyways, don’t worry about that drawer. I’ll take care of it."

YOU:" I can’t help but think that there’s something in there about Saeran."

707:" You’re free to think what you want… but don’t care about me.

          And don’t even mention that name.

         From now on, I think you should forget everything related to RFA. Forget about the   party.

        You’ll only be in danger by staying in some place like this.

        As soon as the hacker issue is solved, please leave."

_Leave? After everything that happened? The RFA changed my life, for better or for worse, but just leave and forget about everyone///? I'm not sure that’s something I can do…_

YOU: "Why are you deciding my future..?"

 

707: "I’m telling you this because I know much more than you do.

         You are free to do whatever you want… but my thoughts will not change.

         Even if you try to get involved with me, I will refuse everything. This is nothing for a person like you to be involved in.. You’ll only end up getting hurt.

        Let’s just stop talking about this.

        For now on, if I have to tell you anything concerning your safety, I’ll do it through the messenger… so just know it as that.

       I’m going to go work. Don’t bother me."

_HE'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE. One moment he opens up and then he pushes me even farther away_

YOU: "You’re being too one sided. Then what do I do about my feelings for you?"

You raised your voice, fueled by anger and heartache.

707: "I told you not to bother me…!

          I don’t care about your feelings, alright!?

         Think about the fact that you’re living with a bomb right now.

         You’re already in danger, because of me and the RFA!

         There’s no guarantee that something more dangerous won’t happen in the future!

        And your changes of being in danger will multiply by being with a guy like me. Do you understand!?

        It’s not the time to go on about emotions. Just worry about staying alive!

       How can you stay so calm…! I can’t understand!

       If you get in danger again…!

      Then I’ll…!"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he continued coldly.

707: "After you’re safe and the hacker thing gets solved, we’ll never see each other again.

          So stop wasting your emotions on me, I don’t deserve it… It’s all a waste."

His words brought tears to your eyes and you held them back as far as you could.

707: "Damn… Don’t look at me like that! God!

          This won’t do..

           I’m going to out to the hallway…

          I’m going to come in when you’re sleeping, so meanwhile, sort out your emotions."

 

* * *

 

 

You spent the next day curled up in your bed, full of self-pity.

You hated the hacker for making your life a mess, you hated V for lying and keeping secrets from everyone, you hated seven for being cold and hurting you over and over again, you hated yourself for falling for him when there was nothing to fall for…you were just another RFA member to talk to, nothing more.

You logged in the chatrooms to talk to everyone and calm them down, there was nothing else to do since you weren’t planning on getting up in the next 24 hours.

The day went by, you haven’t gotten up even to get anything to eat so you fell asleep early.

The door slowly opened and the light from the hallway fell on your sleeping face.

Seven slowly walked to your bed and kneeled near it.

He raised his hand a couple of times until he finally mastered the courage and gently stroke your head while you slept.

He listened to you gently breathing, looking at you in silence. playing with a strand of your hair.

After some time, he started whispering to himself, or perhaps to you..

707: "You’re so weird, you know that?

          I must have hurt you by saying all those things, but you still managed to be bright…

         You can get angry at me… but seeing you reminds me of the 707 I am in the messenger.

         You’re really like 707. But I suppose you and Saeyoung are nothing alike.

        Saeyoung is so dark and pessimistic that he cannot be with you… I want you to know that.

         I can no longer wear the mask of the happy-go-lucky 707. This complicated and icy person is me.

         I want you to realize that and be disappointed. So please don’t waste your feelings on me. I’m not a fun cool person… I can put you in danger.

         But you’re a strange person, so you won’t understand what I say. So I think I’ll end up hurting you again tomorrow morning.

         No, you’re not a strange person… The one who’s strange is me.

         You’re actually so warm and nice.

         So I sometimes dream about you some day accepting the real me.

         Of course it’s a ridiculous dream… but thank you for letting me dream at least.

         MC…

         Please remember in your dreams.

         Don’t trust V… and even me.

        Don’t give your feelings to anyone in the RFA.

        Please be less nice to me… so that you won’t be hurt when I disappear.

        Don’t trust anyone and stay safe. And forget about me and be happy.

        Letting me protect you… is much more than I deserve. That is enough for Saeyoung."

* * *

 

 

As you thought nothing could get any worse, seven revealed the next day in the chat that he was planning on leaving the RFA as soon as this matter is over.

You couldn’t help thinking it was because of you- that if you hadn't come then everything could be prevented…seven would have stayed the same as he was…and no one would have gotten hurt…

You heard noise from the living room, so you finally dragged yourself out of bed to see what it's all about.

The cat robot was circling seven again.

RoboCat: "Cheer up meow! You’re with the person you like meow!"

707: "Why is this on again…"

RoboCat: "I turn on when I sense depression meow! You’re with the person you like meow!

                  You like meow! You like meow! You like meow!"

707: "Damn it. SHUT UP…!

Seven picked up the robocat and threw it on the wall.

It smashed completely and the silence afterwards was too much to handle.

You took a few steps towards the pieces on the ground.

"I think it’s broken… Can I fix it?"

707: "Just leave it. It’s useless.

          I’ll throw it away later.

         And I’ll be leaving soon, so just forget about me."

You felt as if it was you who got thrown and smashed at the wall. The realization that what he said is about to happen soon made your eyes widen and your heart ache.

You spitted your words at him as your heart got filled up with hate and betrayal.

"Why are you protecting me if you’re going to leave soon? You can just leave right now!"

707: "How are you going to stay safe on your own? Are you even thinking right now?

          It’s all my fault that you’re in this situation.

          Don’t think about me, just think about protecting yourself!"

YOU: "I don’t want to protect myself if you're not with me!"

Seven got up and turned to you. His tall figure now looked intimidating.

707: "Your whole life will be about being nervous that someone will notice you. Is that the    life you stupidly want?!

          You don’t have a care in the world regardless of what’s going on!"

YOU: "I just want to be with you, because I like you!"

He took a few steps towards you, as if to make his point get through to you.

707: "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I can’t be with you. We can’t be anything together!

         Everything that surrounds me… They are all things will disappear from the temporary life created by a secret agent named 707.

         My house, my cars, RFA, you, this place, everything… one day they will all disappear like the morning fog.

         A real life, real things I can have… don’t ever think and hope those things can exist.

         Yoosung, you, all the members, even if you say that you like me.. my life…

         my life can’t embrace anything…

         You don’t know how it feels to live that kind of life.

         Don’t be nice to me when you don’t know anything. Please… get away from me.

         Just leave me alone…

         The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me…!"

He turned to walk away from you, discouraged, but you instantly grabbed onto him and hugged his back tightly, afraid of losing him again. All your bottled-up emotion came out and you started crying, burying your face in his back.

YOU: "Then please… let me understand the person in front of me…

707: "MC….

          Why are you doing this to me…?"

His voice was weak, and tears were forming in his eyes as well. It was all too much.

707: "I told you. Even if you say that… I can’t embrace anything…

          My life was wrong from the beginning. It’s a life that’s dangerous and filled with lies…

           I couldn’t even protect my one and only brother, and I have to abandon the person I like… My life is good for nothing.

           I don’t want to involve you in that kind of life…

          Why can’t you understand me…?"

YOU: "I like the Seven that’s in front on my eyes… Regardless of how complicated your life is, I want to know."

707: "MC… Don’t do this, please…

          I… I…

          I cherish you… I want to make you happy… but I can’t…!

         Why do you want to be with me when I’m so dangerous?

         Why do you like me…!"

YOU: "There is no reason. I just like you. That’s how I feel…!"

707: "…You’re impossible, MC.

          You’re so strange.

           I feel like I’m going strange too.

          Why aren’t you giving up…?!

          Why aren’t you getting hurt and abandoning me…?!"

You squeezed him even tighter..

707: "What are you going to do if something happens to you because of me…?!"

YOU: "I’m okay with that… I don’t regret my feelings towards you…"

707: " …

          I don’t know anymore…

         Do what you want.

         No matter how much I push you away, I can’t do anything about your feelings.

         Nothing good will happen by being close to me… It’ll be too late to regret it later."

He said and turned, releasing himself from your grip. You wiped the tears with your hand and looked at him. He was staring distantly on the floor.

YOU: "seven... There’s no way I’ll regret being with the person I like…"

707: "…You shouldn’t say that so easily.

          Damn… Why are you saying that?!

         Why are you putting me in trouble…?

          I told myself I would never want to be close to someone… but you’re making me feel complicated…

          I can’t believe that you’re getting to me…

         God… What am I supposed to do now?"

He looked at you with broken eyes, waiting for a solution. It was a first for him- feelings. He didn’t know what he should do or how, the only person he cared for in his life was his brother, and it only gave him heartache. To bring another person to his messed-up life shook the ground under his feet, and he could barely keep himself from collapsing in front of you.

You took a breath and hesitantly answered.

YOU: "First, take some time and think about accepting me…"

707: "…

          Alright. I need time.."

YOU: "Then I’ll wait."

707: "…Thank you."

* * *

 

 

After the heated argument you two had, you left seven alone with his thoughts. You needed to cool down a bit, so you took a shower and prepared yourself a quick lunch. As always, you made two servings and placed the second one in the fridge for seven to eat when he's hungry. This was the best way for you to take care of him since he refused to accept anything from you since the day he got to the apartment.

When you passed near the living room, seven wasn’t typing in his computer, but rather was looking at a sketch and surrounded with the smashed cat robot parts.

707: "…Where did I put the blueprint… The nut here… should fit bolt 42.

          Oh right, this fit here…

          Get your shit together man…"

He mumbled to himself.

You hesitated at first but got yourself to quietly talk to him.

"Seven…what are you doing…?"

707: "I’m fixing what I broke earlier…

          Come to think of it, if something happens and I disappear…

          at least he could talk to you…

          The AI program I installed here is similar to how I talk in the chatroom.

         Anyways, I’ll finish fixing it quick. Don’t mind me."

Trying to not take it personally, you continued.

YOU: "What are you thinking?"

707: "That you’re such a strange person.

           I’ve pushed you away multiple times saying that I can’t give you what you wan,

           but you’re not discouraged at all and still at my side.

           Since we’re talking about it…

           you don’t say those things to other people, do you…?"

He looked up at you anxiously, pausing for a breath before continuing.

 

707: "You might not know, but there are a lot of dangerous men in this world.

           If you’re too nice, you might end up facing a lot of trouble."

YOU: "I was just being honest because I like you, Seven."

707: "So, be-be careful about saying things like that.

          No! Don’t say that ever… especially to other guys."

He blushed and looked away.

707: "Well, I mean… never say never, but…!

          You should really be careful about saying things like that!"

YOU: "I genuinely like you Seven. I don’t say this to others."

Your words seemed to have calmed him.

707: "Oh… Alright.

          As long as you don’t say it to everyone else.

          Ugh… I feel hot. Let’s talk about something else.

           I don’t usually talk when I work… but because you want to I have to think.

          Hmm… what should we talk about?

          How about we talk about your safety?

          Don’t you want to know anything? I’ve strengthened the security system.

          I upgraded it but explaining that would be boring since the jargon’s complicated…

         Ask me anything. I’ll tell you everything I know."

Even though you knew it was not what he meant, you still had to ask about his brother.

YOU: "When did you last see Saeran?"

707: "When I was young…

           God…

           I guess hiding it doesn’t mean anything now…

           I’ll tell you a bit.

          You remember that floppy disc from before…?

          I’ll show you what’s in there, so come here."

He motioned you to come and placed the floppy disc in the computer.

707: "…I’ll turn it on."

A red headed boy with golden eyes appeared in all of the photos. He was looking like a much younger seven.

707: "That boy there is Saeran.

          He could have been in high school in that photo, but never went to school.

         He was always weak and got sick a lot."

YOU: "You two look so similar."

707: "Because we’re twins.

          We look alike but our personalities were very different.

         When Saeran was with me… he was barely able to leave home.

          we grew up in a very complicated household.

          …Our father is one of the presidential candidates at the moment.

           I won’t tell you who, since you might get in danger.

          Even before he was elected as congressmen, he was an honourable man on the outside.

          But… he and my mother had twins without marrying. Of course, our father probably didn’t know about us when we were born.

          Since she asked for money in return for keeping quiet about us.

          When we were young, our mother didn’t let us leave the house. She didn’t consider us as her children, but as a tool to threaten our dad.

          Our father tried multiple times to kidnap us. And our mother was an alcoholic and half insane most of the time.

          …Putting it into words really makes me realize how impossible my family was.

Your heart cringed from the thought of seven and Saeran having to face such a cruel reality since childhood. It put into perspective why seven is acting that way.

 YOU: "How did you learn hacking when you grew up like that?"

707: "I was healthier out of the two, so I could leave the house. When her alcoholism at its the worst, she couldn’t really walk.

           So she would send me on errands to go get water or medicine. Later, I analyzed her pattern and left the house when she couldn’t catch me.

           So when I wandered outside I got to know Rika, and received some training at the church.

           Rika and V noticed then that I was immensely talented at match and computers.

           I realized who I was then.

           After getting baptized, I got the name ‘Luciel’, learned computer, and became hopeful of escaping my parents’ eyes.

          But… there just wasn’t any way for me to save Saeran, no matter how I tried… My father became more and more powerful, and I lived in fear of him trying to take us out.

         Thankfully with V’s help… I was able to abandon my identity and family and go abroad so that my father can’t track me.

          V and Rika promised me that they will take good care of Saeran… and that is the only reason why I was able to leave on my own.

           I promised him that I’d always be with him… that I’d protect him… but I broke that promise, just trusting V’s words…

           Thinking about it now, I’m so mad that I never had a single ounce of doubt! To be honest, I missed him so much ever since we parted ways."

YOU: "I feel so bad that you had to go through all that…"

707: "A secret agent doesn’t need such a back story…

          but… I couldn’t be an agent who abandons his past completely. I couldn’t let go of my brother…

           So I kept begging to Rika to tell me how Saeran is doing.

           So… she saved these photos on the disc and sent it to me in secret.

           To congratulate my 20th birthday.

           She told me that Saeran is healthy and happy, and that I shouldn’t worry,,,

           Oh, I’m sorry I went on too long about this.

           Let’s stop talking about Saeran.

           I only wanted to tell you a little bit…

          That’s strange, Talking to you… makes me want to talk more."

YOU: "They say that talking about things make you feel better. Thanks for taking to me."

707: "Thank you for listening to my story.

          This is funny…

          but I want you to remember me even if I disappear. That just crossed my mind.

          To be honest,

          V was the only one who knew this story.

          That’s why I trusted him so absolutely and relied on him.

         But… absolute trust only shut my eyes and ears.

         I’m going to find out everything about Saeran, about the truth that V hid form me… Whatever obstacles I have t face, I won’t give up and find the truth.

         It won’t be easy. But will you still… be by my side?

YOU: "Of course."

707: "Once you are safe… you can leave whenever you want.

          But… thank you so much for saying so.

          If God allows it… I’ll always have you in my heart."

* * *

 

 

After that, seven apologized to the RFA and Yoosung especially.

It seemed like he was starting to be more honest with his feelings, and after allowing himself to get close to you, he was less cold and more talkative.

He wasn’t the always happy 707 you knew from the chatroom, but he also wasn’t the heartless robot that he tried to be until now. It appears like he was now…himself.

You two have looked through the documents V told you not to go through, and found out that Rika was somehow connected to mint eye- the organization that sent the emails . after that you decided to go to the mint eye headquarters and find Saeran.

707: "MC… I’m sorry if I sound like I’m doubting you.

          But… this will be a dangerous journey. Are you really… ready?"

YOU: "I can go anywhere if you’re there with me. That won’t change."

707: "Thank you. I really… wanted to hear that one more time.

          We’ll be on the road for a long time. if you’re tired, you can sleep on the passenger seat."

He said and smiled. After a few moments of thinking with himself, he took a few steps and hugged you.

707: "MC…

          I’ve already said this multiple time, but I’ll make sure to protect you no matter what happens.

          Even if it costs me my life… I swear."

You hugged him back and promised him in your heart that you won't let him get hurt, never.

707: "In that sense… this… you should have this now."

He went and picked up something from the corner he used to sit in.

Seven handed you the fixed cat robot he was working on before, it looked even better than it was.

YOU: "Wow! The robot cat! You… fixed it?"

707: "Yes… I originally intended to give it to you. I’m sorry I broke it.

          The cat’s programmed to be like 707.

          The 707 that jokes around all the time and is always bright.

          If something happens to me… I hope this robot comforts you a bit.

         I… I’ve never given someone such a caring gift before.

         I always thought of myself as someone who should be forgotten, so I thought it was pointless to give someone something to remember me by.

        But… Here I am, in front of you, now such a different person.

         I stand here, hoping to be never forgotten by you.

         I don’t deserve to give you a gift… but if there is a God, I hope he listens, I hope he lets me be a bit selfish.

         I hope he lets us return safe from this journey… so that I can give you many more gifts in the future…"

YOU: "Yes, let’s go find the truth and come back safe."

You said and stroke his cheek gently. He covered your palm with his, closed his eyes, and indulged in the touch. As he opened his eyes, he moved closer to you, slowly, exploring his newly found feelings. He looked into your eyes before kissing you a long and gentle kiss. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you even closer in his kiss, acting as if your lips are air and he's suffocating.

When the kiss broke, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, still embracing you.

707: "The happiness of having a relationship with someone forever…

          The hope of meeting a new future with someone… I thought this was a dream I could never achieve as 707.

          You’ve brought out the new me.

          I’ll never forget that.

         I’ll do my best at life. ‘ll protect you with everything I have.

         Regardless of what truth is waiting for me… I’ll try my best to be calm."

He smiled and it felt like his eyes were looking into you. Like there was nothing else in the world besides you two. You knew in that moment that it was worth it- all of the shed tears and yelling- you had to go through this to win seven's heart, and prove to him that you were meant to be together.

RoboCat: "Time to leave meow! Leave meow!"

707: "Oh… there goes the alarm. I set it just before. I’ll tell you how this robot operates as we go.

          Did you get all your stuff? Give me things that are heavy.

         Let’s go now."

YOU: "Yes, let’s go together!"

707: "Yes, together…!"

 

* * *

 

 

Once you got to the headquarters seven started hacking the security system and building a plan.it was amazing seeing this great intelligence agent in action, his plan was bulletproof.

Before heading out he placed his computer down and came closer to you.

707: "MC…again…thank you, for trusting me. I promise you that I will keep you safe"

YOU: "we both will come back safely! Don’t worry!"

707: "yes…yes we will.

         MC, thank you, for accepting the real me,

         even though I was harsh towards you, you never gave up on me.."

YOU: "and I never will, seven.."

707: "MC...do you want to know my real name…?"

YOU: "only if you want to tell me..."

707: "my real name is Saeyoung Choi…

          once this is over, I'm going to quit the intelligence company, and start living as Saeyoung

          …do you think it's possible?"

YOU: "of course…!"

707: "alright! Then let's get moving!"

* * *

 

 

You two infiltrated the facility and found the computer room rather quickly thanks to sevens experience.

Once you were in you were transferring the data that Saeran used and were getting ready to leave.

But then the door behind you closed, and Saeran was there.

Saeyoung tried to reason with Saeran but it only made things worse- Saeran was acting like he was brainwashed and didn't listen to simple reason.

Feeling helpless, you inserted Saeyoung's floppy disc to the computer and showed Saeran that Saeyoung thought he was safe. After that, he lost it and ran away, locking the doors behind him and you inside.

Saeyoung typed hysterically and managed to buy you a few minutes to escape.

As soon as you got in the car you encountered V.

707: "Why are you here?"

V: "Oh, that…"

 

707: "Don’t say anything weird and answer me. Why are you here?

          Oh, of course… you knew about this place, right?

           I’m not even surprised… you’re with them, aren’t you?"

V: "I know that you won’t believe anything I say.

     So you won’t be able to accept it even if I tell you why I’m here."

707: "MC! Get in the car. This might be dangerous."

V: "You don’t have to put your guards against me. I will never hurt you."

707: "You want me to believe that? Don’t come near me. I won’t stay put if you come."

V: "Luciel…"

707: "Who the hell are you? Reveal yourself.

          How the hell did you know what was in that drawer?

          Rika was the only one who could go into that apartment…! You’re the worst kind of fraud to lie with such an innocent face."

V: "I’m sorry… I can’t tell you right now.

      I’m so sorry…"

707: "You’re not going to say anything about Saeran?

          You’re not going to tell me what the hell you did to him?!

          He didn’t even listen to me. He just said that I was lying…

          Why the hell does he think I’m a liar!!

          Did you brainwash my brother!?"

V: "Luciel…"

707: "Tell me whatever excuse you have…

          You’re Mint Eye’s leader, not RFA’s?

          You’re just pretending that you were attacked by the person you love and turned blind so that no one can suspect you!?"

YOU: "W…What is that about?"

707: "You explain, V.

          Say something with that noble mouth of yours you promised so many things with!"

V: "Luciel, first try to calm down…"

707: "Calm down… in this situation?"

V: "I’m sorry. There’s nothing else I can say…

    About Saeran.. It’s just that I know how much you love him, so I didn’t want you to know."

707: "Don’t give me that excuse… I hate you."

V: "Luciel…"

707: "I will never forgive you. You’re the reason why Saeran’s like that, and why I became a secret agent… That’s the truth."

V: "…Yes."

707: "You’re the one who made me and Saeran part ways."

V: "Saeyoung… just listen to this one thing."

707: "Don’t say my name."

V: "You won’t believe me now… but I think I should tell you one last thing.

      Please believe me… this is the truth.

      I think I saw Saeran here earlier."

707: "What?"

V: "I can’t see very well so I wasn’t sure but since you’re here… Saeran must have been the one dragged away."

707: "I won’t forgive you if you’re lying."

V: "I swear. But I couldn’t see it properly.

      I don’t know who took him…

     but they got in some car… It was a red one, really noticeable…

      I think there was a silver lining…"

707: "Silver lining?

          No way those tire marks… They looked like my car…!"

YOU: "Seven! Have you ever lent anyone your car?"

707: "No…

          But I know one person who has access to them.

          Vanderwood… I’m sure he’s the one who took my car."

V: "Vanderwood?"

707: "If you’re lying about seeing Saeran… I’m really not going to let you go."

V: "I swear… It’s the truth."

707: "MC…. I think he mistook Saeran as me.

          Vanderwood would never let Saeran just go…!"

YOU: "How the hell does the agency operate?!"

707: "I ran off without completing my job… I’m sure he received orders to find me and take me out."

V: "Saeyoung, I’d like to help… but you probably won’t trust me."

707: "You know very well. What are you going to help with now?

          I’ll never let you make me miss Saeran again."

V: "Saeyoung…"

707: "MC, get in. We’re leaving."

you drove for half an hour and got to a log cabin where Saeyoung told you to rest and meanwhile he was setting up his hacking gear.

A few hours later he exclaimed with happiness that he managed to hack the agency network

707: "Ah ah- Is everyone alright? This is agent Seven! Zero! Seven! I’m still alive. Surprising, huh?

         Hmm… Seeing that the server’s going crazy, I guess you hear my voice! Anyways, listen carefully. This is not a joke but a serious warning.

         The person Mary Vanderwood 3rd kidnapped is not me. I am using the agency code 707 EXTREME as my full name and worked with client G-RACE 64 3 months ago.

        The boss’ hair is actually a wig. Now you know that it’s me?

        The person that looks like me, Agent Vanderwood, is not me. If you touch a single hair on his body… I will reveal to the media all the information I took out from the agency system last night,

        I know a lot of powerful people are involved. if you want to save your selves, tell Agent Vanderwood this.

        To keep that boy safe… I’ll be there soon.

         I will send this recording to everyone’s email so check it. Then, since I’m sure you’re all trying to trace me, I’ll be off."

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

While waiting, you listened to RFA's broadcast of the party. It looks like it just started.

Jumin was giving his speech and in it...he called Saeyoung by his name.

707: "MC, it must have been so hard to prepare for the party. I'm sorry we have to miss it.

          I feel so sad that we’re missing the party.

          Let’s return to the RFA as soon as we finish this thing. Now with the truth in our hands… The RFA will begin again.

          I’m sure it will happen soon, and we’ll find Saeran too. I can feel it… He’s still alive.

         Please think of this as our last time. Once we find Saeran… we'll never be in danger again."

You smiled to him as he sat on the couch next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

707: "Can I… ask you a favor?

          now when you call me… please call me Saeyoung.

          My name… When I think of 707, I think of the fun me, away from the sad reality. It’s the happiest version of me, but it’s also fake.

          When I think of Luciel, I remember the hope V gave me. the hope that I can leave my past and everyone will be happy… but it was false hope.

         And the name Saeyoung… It reminds me of the hardest time, but it was the only truthful moment I had.

          Now I’ve left the agency, and I’ve left V. MC, when I’m with you… I want to live as the real me.

          So please call me by my real name from now on.

           I shook in fear every time I heard someone called me by this name…. but every time you say it, it will be reborn as a name that only holds happiness."

Saeyoung: "I’m so sorry… for making you suffer.

                     My heart… has been yours for a long time now.

                     I’ll prove it to you… I’ll be a happy Saeyoung with you."

He hugged you tightly and pulled you in for a long tender kiss.

"Let's rest until tomorrow.."  he said and led you by your hand to the bed.

You’ve gotten in it and he embraced you tightly, his hands on your waist and one supporting your head, your head resting on his chest.

He moved a few cm back to look you in the eyes, his gaze warm and soothing. He kissed you lightly, on your forehead, and then your nose and cheeks, until finally giving you a long, heated kiss on your lips.

You laid there, looking at each other's eyes.

"I promise everything will be over by tomorrow…

honestly, I can't believe I'm chasing my brother.." he sighed "without you I would have never known the pain he went through..

I thank god that he let me meet you…

for the first time in my life I want to do things with another person, there are so many things I want to do with you -from small things to grand, they're all in my mind…but I don’t want to tell you right now…"

He pulled you close again and held you tightly as if you're about to fall.

"…I'm afraid you'll run off if I tell you…I'm afraid something bad will happen again…so for now, the dreams I have about our life will just stay inside me…"

You stroke his back gently and inhaled his scent…you wanted this night to last forever..

"I don’t know the results tomorrow…but if tonight is our last night together…I just want to do one thing.."

He stroked your back slowly, and whispered in your ear

"can I be a bit selfish to you…?"

You raised your face to look at him and he kissed you passionately.

He rolled on top of you and kept kissing you, kissing your lips and slowly heading down to your jaw and neck.

You felt like your body was on fire.

"I want to leave on you evidence…that I existed…" he said and sucked on your neck, leaving a light red mark..

He did this every few kisses as he moved down to your collarbones and chest

"I want to hold you tight and love you all night so you can remember me forever…will you let me…?" he asked, his hands on the hem of your shirt.

You were short breathed so all you managed to answer was a nod with your head that was rewarded with a passionate kiss. He unleashed himself and devoured every inch of you with hunger.

His tongue slid inside your mouth while he undressed you piece by piece, he kissed every part of you, sucked on your nipples and thighs and indulged in you with every way possible. He ate you out as if he's never going to see you again, and when you both couldn’t take it anymore...he plunged into you, making you moan loudly with pleasure. You made love to each other until you both came, and collapsed exhausted on the bed, embracing each other closely.

 

When you woke up, Saeyoung stole a long kiss from you before he got up to shower.

_Even if that’s our last day, I'm happy I got to be with you seven, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.._

You smiled for yourself and checked your phone- there was a notification from the messenger, so you opened it.

The screen froze and the only message shown was

> GOOD ENDING

It was The same feeling as if reality was shattering, just like when you had that bad ending dream.

_What's happening???_

And the darkness enveloped you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> NOW THE FUN BEGINS  
> :)  
> wait for next chapter!


	8. Changing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even after starting your relationship with saeyoung, and figuring out the RFA secrets,you still faced a blackout.  
> is "Good ending" a real good ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS,  
> KIDNAP MENTIONS
> 
> (just fyi i wrote the articles and reddit posts myself im really proud ok go on)

_NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!_

You jumped out of your bed. That was in your room. In your apartment.

You quickly looked at the time and date.

_HOW???_

It was the same date that you came back to last time. 13 days before the party. 13 days before your night with seven. 13 days that you DEFINETLY lived.

_It wasn’t a dream. there's no way it was. and if that wasn’t- then last time wasn’t a dream either._

You sat on your bed, helpless, searching in your phone for a trace of something- but there wasn’t anything there. Not the app, no chats or texts, no emails, and even the pictures you took with seven were gone.

_Why……WHY????? I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT THIS TIME!!! EVEN THE MESSAGE SAID GOOD ENDING!!_

A thought occurred to you and you entered reddit, and searched for "good ending", sadly, nothing came up besides game forums. You also searched for "time stops", "déjà vu" etc...but there was nothing that described what you’ve experienced.

"time loop" was the search that came out most profitable-although it was mostly sci fi ramblings, you still read it to try and figure out why this is happening to you.

According to the most serious post there, "a time loop happens when two certain events occur – because of unknown reasons, the time dimension bends in a way that the two events join together and form a loop in time, that way when the finale event happens, the time flows to the starting event again, instead of the future. The beings in this loop are stuck in this loop, yet they don’t feel like they are, since in a parallel dimension, they continued their life as normal.

On the other hand, the beings who feel the loop are the ones who caused it, that is, they participated in the starting event that caused time to bend that way. Hypothetically speaking, the only way for them to break the loop is to prevent the finale event- only then the time will bend back since its "path" has differed from the one that bended. A hypothetical example for that could be Jack from the titanic, who got on the boat even though he wasn't supposed to. His boarding could be the triggering event, and the sinking titanic could be the finale one. A loop where he first tries to save the boat from sinking and facing failure time after time because he is unknown, and then resorting to spend eternity with his love over and over, making her fall in love with him every time, forever. That of course is…."

_Ugh I'll stop here. If that’s true, then the event that triggered this is probably when I installed the apk file…_

You looked at the clock and tried to remember if the time matches, and it did.

_But what is the finale event? Nothing really happened, it was just me and seven waking up together…it doesn’t make sense._

The RFA messenger sound interrupted your thoughts.

_Right, I should get ready and figure this out as the week passes. I have 13 days._

You didn’t waste too much time talking with unknown, and he gave you short answers as well this time. You packed your things and headed to the apartment.

Once you got there you typed in the security key and entered, a bit heisted since you remembered the special security system.

You placed your things in place and waited for the chatroom to open.

As expected, no one remembered you, and once again they were wary of you until V told them you will join the RFA. You were acting a bit cold to V, remembering how hurt seven was by him, and what happened to Saeran. Ironically it was seven who told you that you can trust V and that he only wants the best for you. You reluctantly agreed and went on with your day. You continued searching about time loops and encountered, after a long search, in an article in a local village titled "infectious madness" – it was written about a woman that moved to the village ,but after opening her flower shop, she went mad, telling everyone she has seen the village burn in a large fire, for over 50 times, and tried to convince everyone to evacuate. Being a small distant town, with more than 5 hours' drive to the nearest city, everyone dismissed her and called her the village lunatic. But in the article, there was interviews with other villagers, saying they had some sort of déjà vu, a flashback, something that felt like a very distant memory. They all said that they sat to listen to the women's story-hence, the article title. After that there was a small section of an interview with the "lunatic" -they said how unnatural it looked, that she agreed and interviewed peacefully. she said that she has been cursed, that the time doesn’t flow on, that the world doesn’t let her die and it keeps sending her back to "that same darn day". She said that the summer is too hot in this area, that the forest nearby caught fire and burned the village down. She begged everyone to leave, to prevent it, but only the people who were "infected by her madness" listened.

You googled the name of the village and an article about a huge fire that occurred near the same date the other one was published. The fire burned the village down and only a few survived, saying they listened to the village's lunatic and left…

_So …she's exactly like me…_

_Cursed...am I cursed too? Living the same 13 days over and over again…even 50 times like she did…_

_NO. I won't let this happen._

_Ill just try over and over to change things until I can avoid the ending._

A text from 707.

707: if you need anything let me know! Its so great that were having the party again!

YOU: Lets partyyyyyyyyy tonight!!!

_Just like last time_

 

* * *

 

 

The days past EXACTLY like they did in the first time.

You figured that the only thing that matters are the events that took place near the loop ending. So again, you participated in the same chats.

And again, you focused on talking mostly with seven. He was the only thing that you didn’t want to change. No, you couldn’t change. What does it matter to get out of this if he's not there?

So again, you talked and joked with him.

It appears that no one has a clue about what's going on- the bomb, V's secrets, the time loop…

You tried making them remember by answering them the same way, or predicting the things that will happen to them, but the only responses you got were "you have a very good intuition" and "did I already talk to you about that?"

So, you continued on, walking again in your own footprints.

Of course, when seven told you about the bomb you acted surprised, even though you felt its presence, or more likely, the anxiety that came with the knowledge that its here, all the past days.

You thought about resisting the hacker in some way, but seven said leaving the apartment will trigger the bomb, and even if you will arm yourself, you don’t know if you'd piss Saeran more than protect yourself. And even if you did manage to harm him…will seven forgive you for hurting his brother?

While you were thinking Saeran broke the window and came in.

"hey doll. Missed me?"

_WHAT._

"y…you…"

He smirked and came closer to you. You gulped down your surprise and managed to complete your sentence.

"you remember??"

He let out a devilish giggle and pretending to b innocent while saying "remember what?"

"Saeran." You said and his eyes darkened.

In lightning speed, he grabbed you that way that your two wrists were held tightly in his hand behind your back, and his other hand held your neck, near your jaw, tightly, forcing you to look forward and not move your head. he pulled you to him and his head came from behind you, hovering over your shoulder, looking at your helpless face.

"now now…you know I hate that name don’t you princess…" he squeezed the hand on your neck even tighter, just enough to make you a little light headed.

"on second thought…" he said and his gaze trailed you up and down "…if you really want, I can let you moan it..." he said and bit on your earlobe.

You started squirming, trying to free yourself from his grasp before it will get worse.

"will you really make me take out my knife?"

Your eyes widened in fear.

_That’s right…last time he wasn’t afraid of sticking it to my neck…_

You stopped moving, and secretly hoped that you'll be able to stall more time until seven gets there.

As if he was reding your mind, Saeran started pulling you towards the window, where a rope was dangling. You knew you still had at least ten more minutes until your rescuer will come so you resisted him and pulled back. He looked pissed and pulled you even harder, he had incredible strength for a slim looking guy.

Just as he managed to pull you two steps towards the window, seven barged in, breathing heavily.

"MC! I had a feeling something is really wrong…you're the hacker, right? Let her go"

"seven he's-!" Saeran put his hand on your mouth and used his other hand to pull down his mask. The look on sevens face already showed that he recognized his twin...the pain in his eyes was unbearable.

The conversation went exactly like last time until the security system was back up.

"intruder located. Activating the special security system."

"shit" Saeran cursed and let go of you. without saying a word, he left and the security system went off.

 

* * *

 

 

You passed the next days exactly like you did last time.

You didn’t know If you imagined it, or that seven has been less aggressive towards you.

_Its probably because I'm used to it…after all, he's still avoiding me…_

Even the second time, it didn’t hurt less.

It even hurt more.

Knowing that you had him, that you loved each other, and then to let it be taken away from you…

The only thing that kept you sane is that you knew that if you do the same things, you will win him again.

And you did.

Everything went as planned and the final day approached quickly.

After being in the headquarters and going back to the cabin, you did your move.

"Saeyoung..."

He lifted his head from the monitor, he just finished his transmission to the agency and if you remembered correctly, the next hour is the one where things get heated. Even though you wanted this intimacy more that anything right now, you held yourself back.

_Changing the situation is more important right now. If ill manage to stop the ending then ill have plenty of time to love him and let him love me, afterwards._

"you're probably tired…lets go and rest..." he stood up and took your hand.

You stopped him with a gentle pull.

"no…actually…do we have to stay here...?"

"why is something wrong? I know this isn’t a hotel or anything but the bed is comfy and-"

"no no it's not that…"

You hugged him to gather some strength.

"what's wrong babe…"

"I…I have bad feeling…"

He looked at you puzzled and you felt embarrassed.

"bad feeling…? Like the ones that Zen has?"

"no…well yes…I don’t know. It's just…I feel like something bad will happen if we stay here…"

He hugged you again "I'm here, you don’t have to worry- I checked all the satellites ,there's nothing around…I told you I will protect you no matter what...it's not just for the mission, its for the rest of our lives.."

_Is that how that women felt…? Being able to do nothing..._

The thought brought tears to your eyes and Saeyoung hugged you tight "no...no…please don’t cry… we don’t have to stay here if you don’t want. There is another place I know two hours drive from here… will that be ok...?"

"y... yeah…I'm sorry for doing this to you…I just…I really feel like something bad will happen here…"

"no, it's ok, the second hideout is closer to our target tomorrow so its even better for us…"

You felt bad for making Saeyoung do all this but you had no chance, you HAD to get out of here before the next morning.

"besides" Saeyoung said with a smile "a woman's intuition is better than any satellite!"

You laughed at the remark and he hugged you.

He started nibbling on your neck saying "well maybe I should hack you then" and gave you a small bite.

"Saeyoung!" you squeaked and jumped away. He looked at you and smiled wholeheartedly.

"well…you can hack ANYTHING you want when we'll get to the second hideout" you said playfully.

With sparkling eyes and a smile Saeyoung quickly packed everything and you left the place.

 

* * *

 

 

On the way there Saeyoung put the RFA party broadcast in the radio so you could listen to all that you’ve accomplished.

You were halfway to the next hideout when you heard the message ringtone from the RFA messenger.

You wanted to open it, but on the other hand you were too scared that it will be the ending message.

You looked at Saeyoung.

He was driving with one hand and holding your hand gently with the other.

He caught you staring and glanced at you with a smile.

You couldn’t risk it.

Before you could rethink, you opened your phone and threw it out of the car window.

"what…MC?" seven was surprised by your sudden actions.

"yeah but I just figured that maybe my phone can be traced or something. Ill just get a new one when all of this is over"

"ok, yeah you're right I didn’t have the time to look at your phone so you did best "

He ruffled your hair with a smile "my baby"

"heyyyyyyy hands on the wheellll Mr. hacker"

"ok ok sorry Mrs. hacker"

Saeyoung's phone played a ringtone and he handed it to you "hey can you check? it might be Jumin I asked him to prepare a few things for tomorrow"

"sure, what's the password"

"no password I already put your fingerprint as a user"

"oh…." The phone opened; it was an RFA message.

Mindlessly you pressed on it, thinking you already passed the danger,

Yet again you faced a system message

> NORMAL ENDING

You looked panicked at Saeyoung one last time before his figure vanished into a dark nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked ittttttttt  
> i kinda skipped 707s route since the last chapters had it in detail-if you want you can read them if u didnt.  
> i know this isnt the normal ending you know from the game but I HAD TO WORK WITH WHAT I HAD OK   
> anyways,as always hope you liked it.  
> i think i will post another chapter in the next week or even this one, since this one was a short one (JUST 2500 words).


	9. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tried so hard and still got a reset once again. can you do it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Death  
>  Smut(!!!)  
>  Kidnap

_Why....just…why…._

You reluctantly opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling in your room, which you’ve come to hate.

_This doesn't make sense…I changed what we did…why did it restart again…_

You were on the verge of crying, just the thought of talking and facing seven again like nothing happened. Like you were never lovers…it was too much to handle.

You laid in bed, tears rolling slowly from the corners of your eyes, while you started going over all the events that happened last time ant the time before. Looking back at It, seven really was less disinclined and avoiding than the first time, it wasn’t just your mind playing with you. Even when he smashed the robocat, instead of saying he'll throw it, he put it aside and said he will fix it if he has the time.

_this must be something…_

you held on to the slim chance that seven will eventually remember something if you try hard enough, and pulled yourself up.

You went on to wash your face and arrange some things to take with you. When you did that, you got the same text from unknown.

UNKNOWN: …Hello…?

YOU: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

YOU: cut the crap.

UNKNOWN: feisty…I like it

UNKNOWN: < [Address] Clink Link >

UNKNOWN: just go to the address. We'll talk later.

You wanted to fight with Saeran but the emotional storm you were going through, and the one to come, drained you from all your energies.

 

While you were on the bus you tried to come up with a strategy to get seven to remember you, but nothing worthwhile came up. If you would push yourself on him too much, he would just avoid you even more. And if you tried to follow along in your footsteps from last time, you would end up restarting again.

Before you knew it, it was your stop. You left the bus and headed to the apartment, counting on your improvisation skills to help you deal with the situation when the time comes.

* * *

 

 

_Again…I can't do this again…god…fuck._

You were tearing up again, for the third time this week.

"I can't go on without you" played in your earphones, and you sat on the floor, not bothering to even get yourself to the couch.

Tomorrow was the day Seven was supposed to come to the apartment, and you weren't ready for that in any way.

You didn’t have a plan on how to explain everything to him and make him believe you, and you actually didn’t know if you could endure his cold treatment one more time.

Even now when he is 707, his cheerful self, you know that it’s a mask, that will come off tomorrow, and you'll have to deal with it again. But it getting harder and harder every time, and you just wished it would be over.

 

* * *

 

 

"DON’T MOVE! Ill be there soon! Just please wait for me…"

_So, Seven is on the way…great…_

This meant Saeran will be there soon too. After thinking about it you decided to take a kitchen knife to be in hand, just in case.

An irrational thought came to mind- _maybe I should open the window. He's going to break it anyways._

It was partly because you didn’t want seven to waste time and deal with fixing the window later, but mostly because right now, Saeran is the only one who remembers everything. You had to know why.

 

 

"waited for me? Such a good girl" Saeran came inside through the window and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms.

"take off the mask" you ordered. You sat by the table before he came, but since he didn’t make a move towards you, you didn’t move either.

He pulled the mask that covered his nose and mouth, and smirked deviously.

"you don't need that" he said and pointed to the large knife on the table besides you.

"you have one so I figured I should have one too, considering our last encounters"

"I wasn’t going to hurt you"

"I doubt that"

"why would I put so much effort to bring you here, just to kill you?" his mint eyed stare pierced through you.

Looking at him, he does look a lot like Saeyoung, but his white hair, mint eyes and behavior give him a psychotic and mysterious look.

"what do you want then, Saeran?"

His jaw clenched from the sound of his name but it seems like he wasn’t going to do anything to you, just like he said.

"I'm here to take you to paradise with me"

"you mean magenta? Mint eye?"

"those are other names for it"

"why do you need me there?"

"for fun"

His nonchalant answer took you aback and he smiled.

"fun??"

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you there"

_He's playing with me_

You gave him a dead serious stare and didn’t answer.

"you'll come to me on your own"

"and why would I do that"

"that redhead is no good. The only thing I can count on him with is that he WILL break your heart over and over again. And then…you'll see its better in mint eye"

"Saeran mint eye is a cul-"

"our time is up."

He said and immediately became more intimidating as he stood up.

You jumped from your chair and took the knife on the table.

"MC Get back!!" seven came running through the door and pulled you behind him, protecting you.

"you again…" Saeran murmured

"s..Saeran? why? What are you doing here??"

"INTRUDER LOCATED"

"ill see you again doll" Saeran said and left out the window.

Seven stood there shocked, looking on the window that Saeran left from. You could feel his heartache building. You remembered when you had your fight you hugged his back and thought it could help…both to console him and to make him remember.

But when you did, after two seconds seven pulled back from you.

"please don’t touch me. I'm not in the mood for anything like that, and were not close enough so you could allow yourself to do this. Just...leave me alone. I'll be in the corner working on the security system."

After your hopes went to waste you became avoidant yourself.

You had so little mental energy to fight over seven, but you still did.

_I can't give up on him. He deserves to be happy. WE deserve to be happy._

 

* * *

 

 

The days went by, you didn’t push seven to talk to you when he ignored you, so you wouldn’t anger him. But you acted tender towards him- reminding yourself every day before bed how wonderful it will be once he opens up.

Your kindness and tenderness, the things that seven fell for in the first place, were your advantage. You cared for him and ignored his hurtful words as much as you could, this alone made seven look at you when you went by, say thank you when you placed a plate of warm cooked dinner next to him, and later even made him sit a few times to eat dinner with you at the table- in complete silence- but it was still something.

It seemed the approach of giving him his space worked, all until V came into the messenger and started doubting seven, telling him to not open the place where the classified files are located.

When that happened, because of his anger and frustration, seven regressed back into the cold person he was.

It broke your heart to see all your efforts go down the drain, you nearly broke down. You thought you were about to lose it completely when seven argued with you and told you to forget him and forget the RFA once again.

"Seven please …stop being so one sided…just consider-"

"I told you not to bother me…!

 I don’t care about your feelings, alright!?

 Think about the fact that you’re living with a bomb right now.

 You’re already in danger, because of me and the RFA!

There’s no guarantee that something more dangerous won’t happen in the future!

And your chances of being in danger will multiply by being with a guy like me. Do you understand!?

It’s not the time to go on about emotions. Just worry about staying alive!

How can you stay so calm…! I can’t understand!

If you get in danger again…!"

"I Don’t care!!!! We can get through everything together!! Pleas-"

"After you’re safe and the hacker thing gets solved, we’ll never see each other again. I'm going to disappear so stop wasting your emotions on me! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" IM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN WITH YOU SAEYOUNG!!!!"

His eyes widened and he approached you quickly. His sudden change of character frightened you and you stepped back, but the wall stopped you.

Now you were trapped between him and the wall, his golden eyes showed no emotion.

"how do you know that name?" he asked coldly.

"you really don’t remember…?"

The tears you were bottling up this week came out eventually, both from fear and the realization that the reset is inevitable. You can't do this on your own and you are alone in this.

He looked at you confused

"remember what...? who…who are you...?"

His face were inches apart from your, like he was trying to read your thoughts and put an end to this confusion.

"Saeyoung…" you whispered and your tears wont stop forming. You were in agony, heartbroken, and your mind didn’t work right in this situation. You wrapped your arms quickly around his neck and pulled him to you for a kiss.

You thought it was already over for you, that either way you will reset and nothing will matter. But you didn’t expect that Saeyoung will pull you by your waist and deepen the kiss.

You lost yourself in his lips, and he in yours. This lasted for 10 seconds until the realty hit him and he suddenly realized what he was doing and jumped back, breathless and puzzled.

"who are you? What did you do to me???"

"what are you talking about…?"

"it felt like I did this before. Like I did more than that before. Like I kissed you many times already. "

He passed his hand in his hair, holding a bunch together, trying to cope with the shock. "its impossible. I never was with a woman. Never. And I Met you just a few days ago. So how do I remember your touch. How? What did you do??"

He held you tightly by your shoulders, his eyes longing for explanation.

"I can't believe it worked…" you mumbled to yourself

"WHAT WORKED??? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Saeyoung…this happened before…us…the bomb...Saeran…everything…but no one remembers its…including you…"

Saeyoung looked at you, trying to understand what you just said. He Dropped his arms and fixed his glasses. "come sit on the sofa I need to hear a normal explanation before I will lose my mind".

 

You sat on the sofa and Saeyoung brought you a glass of water and sat on a chair in front of you.

"can you tell me what happened before?"

"I... the day I joined you I installed an apk file on my phone. That’s how I got the messenger. I talked to you 13 days until the time reset and I came back to the same day I joined you."

"how many times?"

"this is the fourth time already…"

He sat in front of you, elbows on knees and his chin rested on his hands. He didn’t show any expression, only listened to you closely.

"what happened in these times?"

You blushed, thinking about how you are supposed to tell him what you did, but you managed to go around it. "I organized the party, and after you came here you fixed the bom-I mean security system. You also tracked down where Saeran and the mint eye headquarters are and we drove there to steal their files…and Saeran got kidnapped by Vanderwood…and then it all reset. It happened twice."

"why would I go there with you" he sounded skeptic

"I... we…." you blushed and took a big inhale "you said it will be safer for me to stay with you"

"you're blushing."

"sorry..."

"does it have anything to do with the kiss?"

_How can I not blush when you ask things like that_

"y... yes…"

"ok"

He sat up in his chair "you said no one remembers it, so why are you the only one remembering it"

"I don’t know…I think it's because I was the one that installed the messenger? Online it says I messed up time…"

As you spoke to him you realized how crazy it sounds.

"this doesn’t make sense to me. But also, the fact that I started remembering things that never happened after that weird kiss."

He stood up and turned to walk to the kitchen

"wait! Saeyoung! I'm telling the truth! The book, that fairytale book you take with you! Rika gave it to you! It has a floppy disc with pictures of Saeran she sent you on your 20 birthday!"

He turned around frightened "how…do you know that..."

"you showed me it..."

"what else did I tell you?"

"…about your father, the minister, and your mother that abused you and Saeran...that you met V and Rika in church and they gave you food and a hacking book...that they promised they will keep Saeran safe when you became an agent..."

"…and they lied." He sneered.

He looked up at you "you're either telling the truth, or you're an amazing secret agent. I'm going to the kitchen… I need to think quietly…"

 

* * *

 

 

You continued to sit on the sofa, not wanting to interrupt him. It was too much to take in, you got it. The first time it happened you thought it was a dream yourself.

Zen called you but you declined the call, since you didn’t want to make any noise, but you also didn’t want to talk to anyone.

ZEN: "hey babe are you alright?"

YOU: "yeah I just need to go take a hot shower, I'll call you later"

ZEN: "oooooohhhhh have fun 😉"

You placed your phone away from you and Saeyoung came out the kitchen. He took off his glasses and hoodie. His hair looks ruffled, he probably has been losing his mind with this unbelievable information.

He walked silently and stood a few steps from you.

"we were together?"

"yes..."

"I remember a cabin, wooden logs. We were having sex."

_YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO BLUNT_

Your cheeks turned bright pink and it answered him.

"as much as I want to say you're crazy, or lying…I can't. When you kissed me, pictures came into my head, of us, together..."

You listened to him talk. He turned his head and looked away from you. "not just pictures…feelings too…"

"what do you mean?"

It was his turn to blush now "I was…no, I am, attracted…I…ugh…"

He massaged his forehead, like he had a headache. "I did think about you romantically…but I tried to bury these feelings, since nothing like that could never happen…now, it feels… awakened? I don’t know how to explain it…I think, the feelings I had to you, before, are back now…"

His cheeks were bright red now.

"Saeyoung. So why ae you still reluctant...?"

"I don’t know what is real…besides, who knows if you feel the same…I treated you horribly…I wouldn’t forgive myself..."

"but I forgive you…ill forgive you every time..."

"I did this to you before…?" his eyes were hesitant but he looked to you

"yes…but its ok…you were much nicer now…and its worth it" you smiled kindly to him

It looks like the thoughts were tormenting him "no its not…" he crossed his hands on his chest.

"it is, I love you Saeyoung..."

His eyes darted to you and he blushed slightly.

"don’t say that now…"

"sorry I.."

"no, it's not you...I just...I need to know more…"

He came and sat next to you on the sofa, looking like he is conflicted in his thoughts, but after deciding he looked up to you. He looked much gentler than before, more tender, more loving. It warmed your heart just to be able to se his golden eyes soften, and not be sharp with hate and anger.

"MC…can I...? may I kiss you one more time?"

You couldn’t stop the smile that came to your lips, and you nodded.

He took your hand with his left hand, and placed his right palm on the side of your neck and slowly puled you to a gentle kiss. It lasted for a few seconds and he pulled back and opened his eyes.

"well…?" you whispered

He didn’t answer. Instead he pulled you to a much deeper kiss, one that showed how long he waited for this. He barely stopped to get some air before he crashed his lips onto yours once and once again. His other hand left your hand and moved to your waist and pulled you closer and closer, until he couldn’t no more, so he guided you with his hand to sit and straddle him. He just couldn’t break free of you. His right hand moved to your hair, holding you close to him just like he loved, and the other hand trailed your body. Uncontrollably your hips started grinding on him and he groaned and bit your lip in between kissing you.

After a very long time his hand left your head, and caressed your body on her way down. He grabbed your hips from both sides and stopped it from grinding on him.

His kissing didn’t stop but it wasn’t as deep as before, but more loving. You broke the kiss to see if something happened. Your lips an inch from his, your eyes looking into his.

"Saeyoung…?"

"I can barely control myself any more…I had to stop…" he said breathlessly and lifted his hand to stroke your cheek.

"then why stop…?"

He let out a giggle "even though all I can think about right now is to take you here and now…" he said and kissed you a short kiss "...we need to figure out what to do…"

"okay" you smiled and whispered.

When you started to move away from him, he pulled you back to him and kissed you again. this time it was short. "ahh sorry…I just can't stop, you're like a drug to me…god…how did I ever forget you…"

"so…that means you remembered?

"no…not really…I did remember things that were concerning us…but its blurry…and nothing else…"

"well…its something…" you smiled to him and kissed his forehead.

"yeah...you'll have to fill me in, on everything"

"ok, I will"

You stood up slowly so he could get up. His pants had a visible bulge and he blushed and tried to move it so its less visible. He was cute, red ruffled hair and rosy cheeks, wearing a black shirt that complimented him way too much. And he was yours again. You just had to figure out a way to keep him yours.

 

* * *

 

 

After filling him in, you sat on the sofa hugging each other, making up for your lost time.

"MC.."

"mm?" you looked up to him

"just in case…if it happens again…I don’t want to lose time with you…I'm going to tell you some things no one knows about me. Even V."

"are you ok with that…?"

"I... it's weird...I just want to tell you everything there is to know about me… I want you to know everything…and to continue loving me like you do now…"

"Saeyoung...I'll always love you. I chose you. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily" you smiled to him

He giggled "yeah I think I knew the last part already". His face turned serious but his hand kept petting your back "ok…what I'm going to tell you, you need to remember it completely, and never tell or talk about it to anyone but me. If this whole reset thing happens again, as soon as you join the RFA call him...I mean me...and tell me all these things. I will ask how do you know it, but you need to make me come to the apartment. When I'll come, tell me this last thing- so I would know it was really me who sent you, and explain about the time loop."

"okay. I will. And I won't tell anyone."

"I know…oh and you can kiss me if you want too it will probably help" he joked

"well I can kiss you now as well, it will strengthen the memory" you said and clinged to him while kissing.

 

* * *

 

 

"babe…I was thinking…" Saeyoung said as he left the shower that evening. "maybe the problem isn't that we're together…maybe it's because Saeran was kidnapped?"

"oh…you're right! I didn't think about it! But what can we do? Vanderwood did it both times"

"yeah but Vanderwood isn't after Saeran, he's after me"

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

"no no no…don’t worry" he smiled apologetically and sat on the bed and hugged you. "if Saeran is kidnapped after we go to the HQ…then maybe its best that We wouldn’t go there..."

"are you sure…?"

"no…but…you said that even when we got there he didn’t listen and just ran out…that means its useless to go there…it just puts him in danger…and you too…" he said and hugged you tighter. "I think we need to get out of here. I want to drive you somewhere far so both the agency and Saeran wouldn’t get you…when I'll take care of everything I will go after Saeran"

"Saeyoung you don’t need to do this alone"

"I know, I'm not…you give me strength" he kissed your forehead. "and we still have a lot to talk about..." he kissed your lips a long kiss "and a lot more to do…" he kissed your neck and moved to your collarbones.

"mmm…Saeyoung…" you moaned quietly and leaned back to the bed until you were laying completely. After getting a consent nod from you he moved down to your breast, after undressing you completely. "I thought you didn’t want to do it..."

"I was confused…but I started remembering things...and I realized...you're mine…you're really mine. And I'm yours…so I want to savor every second with you…"

He came up and made out with you while trailing his hands up and down your body, grabbing your breast and thighs occasionally.

 He slowly pushed into you and let out a grunt. "god…you're amazing…" he moved slowly at first but he picked up the pace until you felt you were melting under him. "fuck...Saeyoung..." you moaned and your nails traced his back.

he moaned and moved one of your legs over his shoulder. This new angle made him go even deeper and hit spots that sent you seeing stars. "say it again..." he whispered in your ear and thrusted as deep as he could "OH GOD...Saeyoung…I'm close…fuck ah..." you lost control over the sounds you were making and just kept moaning nonstop. "ah…me too..." he grunted and put your second leg over his other shoulder, and thrusted deeply and fast. You came so hard you became dizzy, and soon after Saeyoung let out a loud moan and came as well.

"I...ah...fuck.." you wanted you talk but couldn’t catch your breath.

"shhh..." Saeyoung hushed you gently and pulled you to his chest, and threw a blanket over you. You slowly doze off, but not before you heard him whisper "I love you MC…I always will.." in your ear.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day you packed your things and got in sevens car. You knew he was serious about getting out of there, but you didn’t know he meant so early.

You drove for three hours before you stopped to fill some gas and buy some food and drinks. You got him some chips and Dr.pepper while he tended the car.

"well it's not honey buddha chips but its still ok" you told him as you got in the car.

"MC" he looked at you with smiling eyes "I'm really glad I met you"

"I...m...me too…don’t make me blush…" you said embarrassed and looked down.

"but you look so cute" he lifted your chin with his hand and gave you a small kiss.

"I am glad. And thank you for putting up with me"

"I already told you, I love you, its all worth it when I'm with you"

He kissed your forehead and started the engine "such a cutie. Ok, let's go"

You drove an hour but suddenly you got a flat tire, in the middle of a deserted road, surrounded by a forest.

"stay in the car babe, ill change the wheel and we'll go"

"ok, tell me if you need any help"

You fumbled in your phone for a few min but took your eyes off it when the sound from outside silenced. You looked in the mirror and at first you didn’t see Saeyoung, but then he got up to his feet,

Arms up,

And a gun pointed to his head.

"SAEYOUNG" you got out but the person took out a smaller gun and pointed it to you.

"stay in the car missy, there's no need for other casualties, I'm only here for agent 7"

"MC please listen to him..."

"no!"

"please I don’t want you hurt…I'll deal with it and come back to you, I promise, I'll always come back to you"

Tears rolled down your eyes but you sat back and closed the door.

You watched Vanderwood take Saeyoung into the forest.

_There must be something I can do!!_

You looked inside the car, it’s an agent's car after all-and you finally found what you looked for under the driver's seat.

You darted out the car and ran in the direction he was taking Saeyoung.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR MC!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

"listen miss…trust me you don’t want to see this…just go back, I don’t want to hurt a lady"

"please please mc... just go...please..."

"I'm staying with you."

Saeyoung teared up and looked at you in agony. He then turned to Vanderwood "Vanderwood. If you hurt this woman, I swear to you, you will find out that I can and will make your life even more miserable, even from the afterlife."

"you don’t have to worry about it, I hate hurting kids and women"

"fine then…MC, I beg you, just stop being stubborn and go…"

"I'm not leaving you"

"you're done here lovebirds? I have a job to do" Vanderwood said and released the gun safety pin.

Without a second thought you took out the gun you found in sevens car and hid under your shirt, and pointed it at Vanderwood,

But at the same time, he turned his gun to you instinctively.

"NO!!" Saeyoung hugged you protectively, and the bullet that Vanderwood shot, hit him.

After that there was silence.

You were in shock of how things turned. Vanderwood just left the place after taking a look on Saeyoung who was bleeding to death in your arms.

"why..." you cried. You placed his head on your thighs and petted his head.

"i..its bett..er that..way"

"no…you cant decide that…its not fair...I just got you back.."

"re..set..i w…ill see you..aga..in.." the light in his eyes faded slowly.

You frantically searched for your phone, but you left it in the car. You searched in Saeyoung's bloody pockets and found his phone.

_A notification from the messenger_

_Please let it be it_

Your vision was blurry from your tears but you gave Saeyoung a last smile before pressing the notification.

> BAD ENDING

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters- they are all made up by Cheritz, from the game called mystic messenger.


End file.
